Memories of the Cursed
by Winter's Light
Summary: What if Saki and Arisa comes once again to the Sohma's house? What if, this time, they found out about the curse? What will Akito do? My first fanfic! complete but should be revised.
1. Chapter 1

Memories of the Cursed

Chapter 1:

It was a sunny Sunday morning, and Tohru was in the backyard, hanging up the laundry. She hummed and hummed and thought.

_Hmmm. Mom? It's so warm today...I wonder what we'll do today,_ thought Tohru, but her thoughts were interrupted by Kyo's scream. "GAAHHHHH! YOU PREVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kyo screamed furiously, as he pushed the snake away. He then ran into the kitchen, followed by Ayame.

"OOoohhh...you poor kitty-cat," Shigure cooed, "I forgot to tell you, Ayame-san is staying with us for awhile." He also walked into the kitchen. "What's-what's with all...the noise?" asked Yuki as Shigure suppressed a snicker. Yuki had just come downstairs because of the noise and was still half-asleep. (Mostly Kyo's screams.)

"OH! Sohma-kun, why don't you go back upstairs and sleep?" said Tohru. She then tried to push Yuki out kitchen, in hope that Yuki wouldn't see his brother. It would ruin his mood. Unfortunately, he did. "What? What-what's **HE** doing here?" Yuki asked. He jerked awake.

"Hello, Ayame-san! What are you doing here?" Tohru greeted politely. "Oh, I'm just trying to get closer to my little brother as always," Ayame replied, as Yuki frowned, while Kyo made a face. Shigure just snickered again.

"Okay then! I'm going to get breakfast started!" Tohru said cheerfully. "Would you like some help, Honda-san?" Yuki asked, as he rushed over to help her. "Oh, it's alright. I can do it," replied Tohru with a smile. She then got started on breakfast.

(--?--)

Yuki went back to the table and sat down; everyone else was already sitting down. Yuki and Kyo were giving death glares to Shigure. Shigure, however, did not notice. Instead, he was discussing the fun they had in high school with Ayame.

(Shigure's version of the talk)

"Oh, my dear Aaya! Will you sleep with me tonight?" a sparkled-eyed perverted man asked as his arms reached out for a hug. "Of course, 'Gure, dear! I will be always be with you now and forever!" another sparkled-eyed man answered. He, too, was reaching out for a hug.

"Oh Aaya!" breathed the first perverted man. "Oh 'Gure!" breathed the second perverted man. While back on the other side of the table, getting as far away as possible are two teens. Both were thinking the same thoughts, _I can't believe I'm related to him…_.

(End Shigure's version)

"Here it is!" Tohru said as cheerful as always, as she set the breakfast down. "Arigato, Honda-san," replied Yuki, as he took a plate and started to eat. "Thanks," Kyo grunted, as he took a drink of milk.

"Why thank you, my little flower!" Shigure said. He turned away from his 'talk' with Ayame and smiled. As soon as those words left his mouth, Kyo and Yuki turned to look at him, giving him more death glares. (If only looks could kill! Ha-ha!) He, also, took a plate.

"My honor of accepting your delicacy!" Ayame said, as Shigure started to laugh. "Arigato! Thank you so much!" Tohru said. She began to blush furiously. "Honda-san, would you like to go to the garden after?" asked Yuki, while everyone else was gobbling up his food.

"Of course!" replied Tohru, who, blush 40 more shades of red and in return, Yuki smiled. "What? What about me, little brother?" Ayame asked in protest. He then tried to make his little puppy-face look, as he looked up from his food.

"Now, now, Aya. We can leave those two _alone_ for awhile," Shigure said with a smirk. _What kind of a brother is he? Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! He's such a baka! Even that stupid cat looks good ne-_ Yuki thought, but Tohru interrupted him.

"Sohma-kun, why don't we invite Hana-chan and Uo-chan to come over?" she asked politely, cocking her head, making her look even more cute, and unable to resist to her, he nodded. Leaving the others, Yuki and Tohru walked to the garden.

(--?--)

Back at Shigure's house:

"Damnit! Where did that baka nezumi run off to?" Kyo yelled as he searched through the house, wrecking everything in his way. "Hey, hey, hey! Stop that! You're going to wreck the house! Weren't you listening at breakfast just now? Yuki-kun asked Tohru-kun to go 'out' into the garden," Shigure said, smirking, yet again.

Kyo's answer was just a glare. He started to frown. He didn't like the way Shigure had said 'out'. "Now, now, Kyon-Kichi! Don't get jealous of my little brother! Now is you don't mind, I have to talk to my little 'Gure!" Ayame said, but before leaving the room, he stuck out his tongue.

Kyo's eyes screwed up in concentration and he crossed his arms as he tried to remember what Yuki had said during breakfast.

(Flashback)

"Honda-san, would you like to go to the garden after?" Yuki asked. "Of course!" replied Tohru. He remembered that he had looked up in time to see Tohru blush 40 shades of red.

"I bet they're going out after!" whispered Shigure to Ayame. Kyo continued to eat when he heard that. "What? What about me, little brother?" Ayame asked in protest, making a pouting face. He heard Yuki say, "of course not you! You're a pest! And besides, you don't even know where it is!" Yuki took Tohru's hands and both were out the door, with Tohru looking back uncertainly.

Kyo looked up from his food once more. He glared at Ayame. "Now, now, Aya! We can leave those two _alone_ for awhile," Shigure said, smirking. The two then started to laugh quietly. Of course, Tohru and Yuki didn't notice; they had left.

(End Flashback)

_Oh, yeah...why didn't I notice though? They were right in front of me...oh yeah... I was looking at my food...I'm such a dummy..._thought Kyo.

(--?--)

"Um, Sohma-kun, is it okay if I go back to Shigure-san's house to call Uo-chan and Hana-chan?" asked Tohru as she finished pulling a weed. They were working in the garden for hours now. "Sure, Honda-san. Why don't we go inside, now? It's almost lunchtime anyways," Yuki answered as he finished patting the soil in place.

"Oh, no! I almost forgot about lunch! Everyone is probably hungry. We'd better hurry. Sohma-kun?" Tohru said. "Hai?" Yuki asked. "Is it okay if I also ask them to come over for lunch?" Tohru asked. "Sure," Yuki answered, as he nodded. They started to walk into the house.

(--?--)

"So, did you want me?" asked Shigure, as Ayame finished talking to Kyo. He was as perverted as always. They went into Shigure's office. "Well..." Ayame began slowly. He didn't look like he was about to kid around or anything. This time, he was serious.

_This scene seems familiar...I know when! It was the time Aya told the student council and the teachers to direct their passions to him. Ha-ha! That was so funny! _Shigure thought. _I think it's a trick! He-he! That Aya!_

Shigure looked playfully at Ayame, however, Ayame did not return the grin they always wore before giving a thumbs-up and saying 'All right!'

Ayame took a deep breath and started to say, "Well...it's Akito..." _Uh-oh. It has something to do with Akito. That's not good..._thought Shigure as he put on a worried look.

"I overheard him...talking...to Tori...that...he might...ask...him to suppress our...little..." Ayame continued. His voice was shaking. "Never mind," he said. _Huh? What? Aya has never kept anything from me! He's my best friend! Other than 'Tori, or course..._thought Shigure. Ayame left Shigure's office, as Shigure's eyes widened in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of the Cursed

Chapter 2:

"So, what did you plan for us to do when Uotani-san and Hanajima-san get here?" asked Yuki as he walked alongside Tohru. "Oh! I was thinking of badminton! Is that okay, Sohma-kun?" Tohru replied. "Of course, Honda-san," Yuki answered. They walked through the forest and were a few feet away from Shigure's house when they heard a yell. "OI! You damn rat! Where were you?" Kyo yelled as he got up from lying on the roof.

"Hello, Kyo-kun! How are you?" Tohru greeted. Kyo suddenly jumped off the roof and continued to yell. "Well? Where were you? I got stuck with your stupid baka brother!" Kyo repeated.

(Flashback)

After Ayame had finished talking with him, he went up onto the roof. _Damn! What did he mean? Jealous? Of course I'm not jealous! Geez...stupid baka..._ thought Kyo as he lay on the roof. "HEY KYON-KICHI!" a voice called from below. Kyo jumped. He had not immediately registered whose voice if was from below, but if he had, he would have jumped off the roof, knock out the person, and run.

A slivery head appeared next to Kyo. "GAHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kyo screamed at the top of his lungs. _Damn baka..._thought Kyo, as he tried to get away from Yuki's brother. "What are you doing up here? Flirting? Making out?" called a voice. Kyo looked around, and saw a head with black hair.

"YOU PREVERT! WE ARE NOT DOING THAT STUFF! HE JUST CAME UP HERE ALL OF A SUDDEN!" Kyo screamed. "Ah, Aya, have you been flirting with Kyo-kun there?" asked Shigure. "Of course not," answered Ayame, and after that, they grinned, brought up their thumbs and said, "All right!" "Oh, brother..." Kyo mumbled, as he tried to push the two older Sohmas off the roof.

(End Flashback)

"None of your business and it was your own fault that you were stuck with that guy," Yuki replied coolly. Tohru watched the two teens argue for a while and then left. _I'd better get started on lunch. Oh! I'm sure that they're hungry,_ thought Tohru. She went into the kitchen to find Shigure and Ayame talking.

"...And so, he runs outside and climbs up onto the roof," Shigure finished. "Ahh...I see..." said Ayame as he moved his hand up onto his chin and nodded. "Hello, Shigure-san, Ayame-san!" Tohru greeted with a bow.

"Ah! Out little flower!" Shigure said. "The princess," replied Ayame. Both nodded their heads, stuck out their thumbs and said, "All right!" "Ah! I'm going to invite Uo-chan and Hana-chan, is that okay?" asked Tohru. She was midway going to the phone.

"Of course!" replied Shigure. Tohru left the kitchen to use the phone. "Ahh...now I'm bored! Let's call 'Tori!" said Shigure, "oh, wait. Tohru-kun is using the phone."

(--?--)

"Shut up, baka neko," Yuki said, coolly. He brushed a few loose strands of his hair out of the way. "You shut up! With your smug on your face all the time! Let's fight!" Kyo yelled as he got into a fighting stance. "I'd love to, but I can't. I have to--" Yuki broke off, "where's Honda-san?" He looked around. "Uh...I don't know..." Kyo said uncertainly. He, too, began to look around.

"She must have gone inside already," Yuki said, "let's go." He beckoned Kyo inside; Kyo who had nothing else to do, followed. "Yay!" Tohru said happily, "I've invited Uo-chan and Hana-chan over for lunch!" She ran over to them.

"Ah! I see that you two have stopped fighting," she continued. Before Yuki or Kyo could say anything, she announced, "Oh! Why don't we have a little party? I'll call Momiji-san and Haru-san! Oh no! Was I too demanding! I'm so sorry!" Tohru panicked but Yuki stopped her. "Of course not, Honda-san. You were just trying to get things done," he stood in front of and tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

Tohru blushed and Yuki looked up, realizing what he was doing, and back away, saying, "Uh, I'm sorry," and Tohru smiled. Kyo just looked away, avoiding the scene and continued to walk inside the house. "I'll get lunch ready for Uo-chan and Hana-chan, then!" she said happily, and grabbed Yuki's hand and they both ran inside.

(--?--)

The brunette walked into the hallway and hummed as she did so. She quickly and carefully dialed in the correct numbers and waited for someone to pick up. There was no answer, so she decided to try Haru's house number.

"'Yo," was Haru's answer to the call. She heard some background noises that sounded like rock music a very familiar voice. "Moshi? This is Tohru Honda," she replied. Once she said that, that rock music stopped and the voice grew louder and louder until she could hear it, "Who is it, Haru! Oh! Is it Rin! Is it!" She heard a rustled and the phone was being taken away. "HHHHHEEEEELLLLOOOOO! RIN! IS IT YOU! IF IT IS, HARU STILL LOV—" the phone was taken away again before the voice could finish his sentence.

"No," she heard Haru tell the other person. She heard a groan of disappointment and then another rustle. "Okay, Tohru, go ahead," Once the other person heard that it was Tohru, he quickly lunged for the phone and got it, leaving the cow phone-less.

"HELLO, TO-RU! HOW ARE YOU! IT'S BEEN SOOOOOOO LONG!" he shouted into the mouth and Tohru had to move the phone a few inches away from her face in order to hear correctly. When Momiji had finished talking and was waiting for her to answer, she brought the phone back to her ear and said, "Yes, actually, I was wondering if you would like to come over for some lunch."

She heard an excited scream, yet another rustle and Haru was on this time, "Okay. We'll be there in an hour." She also heard some screaming from Momiji who was very excited. "Okay," she replied, smiling, "um…if anyone else is there, would you mind asking if they'd like to come?"

There was another rustle and this time, she knew that it was Momiji. "OF COURSE! I'LL GO ASK RIGHT NOW! BE RIGHT BACK!" and she heard running footsteps. Haru was back on and there was an awkward silence, before Tohru broke the silence. "Um, do you mind me asking…who is 'Rin'?"

There was no reply for a while. Tohru was about to switch the subject when Haru decided to answer. "She's a friend of mine," was his reply. "Oh" was all she said to that. Back on Haru's end, he looked to his right and left and made sure that the door was locked as if checking to see if anyone was watching.

"Listen. I want to warn you," he began. Tohru's eyes widened and carefully held the phone closely to her ear and listened. "I overheard Hatori talking to Akito. You know Akito, right?" he asked waiting for an answer.

Forgetting that she was on the phone, she nodded her head and waited to hear more, but when she didn't she realized that he couldn't see her, so she squeaked out a 'yes'. "Well…usually talks with Akito aren't good. Anyways, I overheard that Akito might order Hatori to erase your memories. Watch out for him. Akito may have already ordered and asked Hatori to stall. I want you to watch out, alright?"

"Yes…Of course, I will. I'll watch out for him," she replied, whispering. She heard a knock on the door and Momiji's voice, saying, "HARU? WHY DID YOU LOCK THE DOOR! WAAAHHH! SOMEBODY! HARU'S BEING MEAN TO ME! HE DOESN'T LIKE ME ANYMORE!" She giggled slightly and heard the door open on the other end. She heard both Momiji and Haru laughing.

She smiled and waited for an answer. "TO-RU! Kisa isn't home, so Hiro probably isn't either. Kagura is gone, too. She probably went out shopping and Hatori says he's busy and doesn't have time for 'childish games'. So, they're not going! It's just me and Haru!" She could picture him grinning at the phone.

"Okay, then I'll see you in a bit?" she asked with a nervous smile. "OKAY! Roger that!" he said and the phone clicked. She giggled again and put the phone down and took it up again. It was a Sunday, so…Uo would probably be at Hana's.

She quickly dialed in Hana's phone number and waited for the answer. As if Hana had predicted that Tohru would call, it didn't take long for her to wait. Once the phone was picked up, Tohru opened her mouth to speak but Hana beat her to it. "I'm sorry, Tohru-kun. Did I make you wait?" That was Tohru's cue to start to panic. "No, no, no! Of course not! Don't worry, Hana-chan! You didn't make me wait!" There was a slight chuckle in the background and she heard the phone being handed to someone else.

"Hiya, Tohru!" a voice on the other end said through the phone. Tohru blinked a couple times before answering, "Uo-chan?" Another chuckle and the Yankee replied, "Ah! I thought it was you! So, what's up?"

And Tohru went into action. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over for some lunch!" she said, smiling. On the other end, Hana and Uo could hear her smiling even through the phone. "Don't worry! We'll be there in a flash, right Hana?" the Yankee said, pointing the last remark to the person sitting next to her.

"Of course…we'll be there soon. I'll see you then, Tohru-kun," the Goth said and the phone went off with a click. Tohru placed the phone down onto the receiver, leaned back against a wall and sighed deeply to herself, hoping that the day would turn out fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Memories of the Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 3:

"'Sup, we're here," Arisa said as she and Saki walked through the door. "Hello, Uo-chan, Hana-chan!" Tohru greeted as she walked over to them. "Hello, Uotani-san, Hanajima-san," Yuki said as he, also, walked over to them.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Kyo asked as he walked over to them. "Guys? Lunch is ready!" Tohru said as she led her friends into the kitchen.

(--?--)

"Mmmm...Arigato, Tohru-kun. You're growing up so quick, you'll be a fine bride someday…I'm going to cry," Saki said softly as she lowered the bowl from which she was eating from. And she started to pretend to cry. "Oh! You're welcome, thank you for coming!" Tohru said as she blushed furiously.

"Yes, arigato, Honda-san. That was a delicious lunch," Yuki said, he too, lowered his bowl. "So..." Arisa started as she turned to look at Ayame who was chatting animatedly with the perverted novelist. "...Who are you?" Hanajima finished as she, too, turned to look at Ayame.

"Huh?" said Shigure and Ayame in surprise. They both turned towards Yuki. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I have an older brother, but I think he was adopted. I don't know how we are related," Yuki answered quietly without looking up from his food. He felt everyone's gaze turn towards him.

"NOW, NOW, YUKI! MY LITTLE BROTHER! DON'T YOU SAY THAT! OF COURSE ANYONE WOULD RECOGNIZE MY BROTHER AND I!" Ayame yelled as he got up from his seat. There was a silence. "Ah...I see..." Hanajima said quietly as she brought up a cup with tea and sipped from it.

"**You're** Yuki's older brother? His niisan?" said Arisa, as her eyes widened. Yuki still didn't look up. "The likeliness," Kyo muttered as he looked down at his food, when there was a knock on the door.

"Ah! That must be the others!" Tohru said happily and with that, she left the kitchen to get the door. "Wow, now I see the likeliness, but your attitudes are really different!" Arisa said as Tohru left.

"Ahhhh...Come on, Aaya! Let's go!" Shigure said as he got up and left the kitchen. "...Aaya?" asked Hanajima as she looked up from her bowl. "Oh, that's that guy's nickname. Shigure is the only one who calls him that," said Yuki, whose head finally looked up. "Oi, I'm gonna go," Kyo grunted as he got up from the table. He exited the kitchen and they all heard a scream.

(--?--)

"Hello, Momiji-kun, Haru-kun!" Tohru greeted, "welcome! Please! We're having lunch! Have you had lunch yet?" "Hallo, Tohru-kun!" Momiji yelled happily as he and Haru entered. "'Yo," was all Haru said as he entered. _Momiji only smiled when Tohru and Haru heard his stomach grumbling._

"Ha-ha! I guess that answers my question about lunch!" Tohru giggled. They walked towards the kitchen. "Oi, I'm gonna go," they heard Kyo say. Momiji's eyes lit up and he pounced right onto Kyo's back when he exited the kitchen.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT-oh...It's just you. Damnit, you don't have to do that!" Kyo said as he tried to tug Momiji off his back. "Awww...but Kyo..." Momiji protested as Tohru tried to persuade Momiji to get off.

"Um...I think Momiji-kun should get off Kyo-kun's back, now..." she said as she watched the pair. "Okay!" Momiji agreed and with that, he jumped off Kyo's back, while Kyo gave a grunt. "What's going on?" asked a voice. It was Saki. She had just entered the hallway.

"Oh...Hello Momiji-kun," Hanajima said as she went over to Momiji and patted his head. "Hee-hee," Momiji giggled as Arisa entered. "'Sup," said Haru when he noticed Arisa. "'Yo," she replied. There was a silence. "Let's go eat," Tohru said and she skipped to the kitchen. Everyone followed her.

(--?--)

"Hello everyone! Momiji-kun and Haru-kun came!" Tohru said as she entered the kitchen. "Hello, Yuki," Haru said and immediately went over to Yuki and sat down next to him. Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Tohru only had a priceless look on their faces. "Where's Shigure?" asked Momiji to no one in particular. "Uh, I think he left with Ayame to go somewhere," Tohru answered as she sat back down.

"Probably teasing his editor again," Yuki and Kyo muttered under their breath. No one except Momiji heard them. Momiji giggled. "What's so funny?" asked Arisa to Momiji. "Oh, nothing," Momiji answered, smiling.

"Ah! Here's your lunch!" Tohru said as she pushed two rice bowls, a plate of onigiri, and two drinks towards Haru and Momiji. "Arigato, Tohru-kun," Momiji replied and he started to eat. "Thanks," Haru said softly and he started to eat. "Would you guys like to play badminton later?" asked Tohru, cocking her head.

"Sure! I'll beat you, Orangey!" Arisa said as she made a fist towards Kyo. "Yeah, right! I'll beat you, Yankee!" Kyo replied and did the same thing. "Okay, Tohru-kun!" Momiji said as he got up, "how about now?" "Um...okay..." Tohru said and everyone went outside.

"Okay! Let's go to the backyard!" Tohru said and she got up and went outside. Everyone followed her.

When everyone was outside, they found Tohru holding out seven rackets (sticks), and the birdie (the ball). "Okay! Um…one team is going to have four people, is that okay?" Tohru explained. Soon, they were playing. "I've got it!" Arisa yelled as she made a dive to strike back the birdie.

"Great pass, Uo-chan!" Tohru yelled as she went forward to hit the birdie to Yuki. They were on teams. Tohru, Yuki, Momiji, and Haru were on one team, and Kyo, Hanajima, and Arisa on the other. "Here," Hanajima said as she made a simple pass to Momiji.

"Hee-hee! I've got it!" Momiji yelled but he tripped over a piece of root, and bumped into Arisa, who wasn't watching and bumped into Kyo, who was arguing with Yuki, who knocked into Tohru, who wasn't looking and tumbled into Yuki who landed onto Hanajima who finally ended the domino by landing on Haru.

There were four poofs, some smoke, some arguing and a scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Memories of the Cursed

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket._

Chapter 4:

When the smoke finally cleared, in Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Momiji's place were, a rat, cat, cow, and rabbit, and some clothes. "Ahhhhhh! Where-What-How?" Arisa screamed as she tried to obtain information on what happened. When Tohru looked at Saki, even she her widened in surprised, but the widened eyes didn't stay on for long.

"Um...We can explain!" Tohru said as she quickly grabbed and folded the clothes. None of the animals/Sohmas said a word. "Um...Sohma-kun, I think you and the others should get inside before you change back," Tohru addressed. The rat nodded and started to go inside when Momiji turned back.

A yellow cloud of smoke, a poof and Momiji was back. "Sorry!" Momiji cried as he tried to pull on his clothes as fast as possible as Tohru, Arisa, and Saki turn to look away.

A cloud of orange smoke this time and the red head was back. It was Kyo's turn. "Gomen," he grunted as he tugged his baggy jeans and shirt on.

A pinkish grayish cloud of smoke, a poof, and the prince was back. "I'm sorry!" he said and pulled on his clothes as fast as he could.

The last time, there was the usual white cloud of smoke and Haru on the grass. The cow turned back into the black and white haired teen. "Sorry," he muttered and he sat down on the grass after putting on his clothes. "I guess we should go inside and explain," Yuki said while Momiji gave a nervous laugh.

(--?--)

"Oh, I guess that explains a lot of things," Arisa said as she leaned back on the sofa. "Haru's hair color, Kyo's hair and eye color, Ayame's long hair, Kyo and Yuki's non-stop arguing...and...your inhuman waves," Saki said as the Sohmas turned to look at her.

"Inhuman?" Momiji asked with a childish grin. "Yes, I've been detecting your inhuman waves since you came," Hanajima replied. "It does explain a lot, doesn't it? Why Yuki won't hug or bump a girl?" Arisa said with a sigh. Yuki showed no reaction to whether or not he heard that comment.

"Hey! We're home!" Shigure's voice shouted. "Ah! Where is the princess? What about my little brother?" called Ayame's voice. "Will you two shut up?" called a familiar voice. The three figures came into the living room. "Hello, Hatori-san!" Tohru said as she stood up.

"Hello..." Saki said faintly. "Who are you?" asked Arisa. "I'm Yuki's cousin, also his doctor, and of course the family doctor," he replied. "Oh, yeah! I remember now! We met at the festival where Yuki wore a dress!" Arisa said in deep thought. An anger mark appeared on Yuki's forehead.

"Yuki? You wore girl's clothes?" his brother asked in surprise. "The third-years wanted me to!" he yelled and he left the room, climbed the stairs and locked the door to his room. The subject on the Sohma curse seemed forgotten until Tohru asked if she could talk to Shigure.

"Um...Shigure-san?" Tohru asked. "Hai?" he answered, glancing at her, and pulling off his glasses. "They found out. My friends," Tohru replied, looking at the ground. "About the Sohma curse? How?" Tohru quickly explain it to him and he chuckled.

"Ha-ha! It's like a domino chain! Ha-ha!" he laughed. He laughed so loud that Hatori came to see what was going on. "What's going on?" he asked. "Ha-ha!" Shigure kept laughing so Tohru had to explain it a second time. "I know," he said and before Tohru could ask how, he answered, "they asked what year Ayame was," "Oh..." was all Tohru could say.

A slithering sound was heard and a white snake appeared on the ground. "Hey! Could someone get me some water?" a voice cried from somewhere below them. Tohru screamed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Memories of the Cursed

Chapter 5:

"Well?" the snake said as he slithered around Hatori's ankle, which grabbed the snake and put him on the table and left the room. "AHHHH! A SNAKE!" Arisa said, and then put a finger to her chin.

"A snake from the Chinese Zodiac?" she then asked as she turned to look at Tohru. Tohru nodded. Arisa and Saki had just come into the room along with Kyo and Momiji. "He-he! That's Aaya!" Shigure said as he put a hand over his mouth.

"He got cold and turned," Momiji, explained when Arisa and Saki looked over at them since neither of them had touched him. "That's strange..." Saki murmured as she turned to look at Shigure. "What? What is it?" Arisa asked impatiently as Tohru giggled.

"Why? Why is Ayame--Yuki's brother, a snake, while Yuki is a rat? How amusing...no wonder Yuki doesn't like him...strange, though, isn't it?" she answered with questions. "Hmmm...Why is that?" Arisa asked as she tilted her head in wonder.

"Hey! I'm still here! Don't forget me! I need warm milk or something! Hey!" the snake yelled. _I'm cold_, he thought and with that, he slithered onto Tohru's leg unnoticeably. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed as Yuki ran downstairs just in time to see what had happened.

(--?--)

Yuki had just stormed upstairs; he was beginning to feel tired. _I guess I should do some studying or reading..._ he thought as he climbed into his bed, reached under his pillow, grabbed his book and started to read.

_I wonder what I should plant next in the garden..._ he thought as he flipped through the book. He was going to continue doing this when he realized that 1). He had left the bakas with Tohru and her friends alone and 2) he was thirsty and hungry.

He then put his book back under his pillow and climbed off his bed. He came across Tohru's room and saw that some of her papers and stuff were blown off. He went inside to put her stuff in place.

_The hat..._ he thought as he picked it up. He put everything away and picked up the hat, sat on her bed, and looked at it. _Just like the last time I saw it..._he thought to himself. He put it on the shelf and left. He would have tried to sneak into the kitchen quietly if he hadn't heard Tohru scream.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed as Yuki ran downstairs. He had arrived in time to see that his so-called 'brother' had slithered up Tohru's leg. Instantly, Yuki grabbed the snake by his neck, as Arisa and Saki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Tohru! Are you okay?" Arisa asked her friend. "What happened?" Saki asked. "Nothing..." Tohru whispered faintly as she tried to catch her breath. Yuki was still holding the snake in his hand by the neck.

"Are you okay, Honda-san?" he asked as he let go the snake. "I'm fine!" she said and jumped up. "Good," he replied with a smile and left the kitchen. "What...was that?" Arisa asked as she turned to look at Shigure. "Uh..." Shigure started as he nervously turns to look at the snake that was now lying still on the floor. "Well?" Arisa demanded as she leaned towards Shigure.

A cloud of white smoke and a man stood in the snake's place. Ayame turned back but surprisingly, didn't say anything. He quickly put on his clothes. The poof made Arisa jump and she landed on Shigure.

He transformed. "A dog..." Saki said staring at the dog form of Shigure with blank eyes. "Ah! Yes! So, YOU'RE the dog from the zodiac!" shouted Arisa with a look a triumph. "Um...I think we should leave Shigure alone in case he transforms back," Tohru said quietly as she pushed her friends hurriedly out of the kitchen. Kyo and Ayame followed them.

In no time at all, Shigure transformed back. "Ah! I'm all fully clothed," Shigure said as he entered the living room, tying the last piece of his yukata. "What's going on?" asked Momiji happily as he jumped around. Haru was sitting on the couch staring at the little zodiac ornaments. "Nothing..." Kyo said as he heading outside.

"Hey Orangey! Where are you going?" Arisa taunted as she and Saki sat down. "None of your damn business!" he yelled as his fiery head disappeared from view. "Come on! What's going on?" Momiji repeated impatiently. Tohru and Arisa went over to explain to him. "Oh!" said Momiji as he looked around. "Wait a minute...let me think..." Arisa said as she put her hand to her chin in thought. Question marks appeared on Tohru and Momiji's heads.


	6. Chapter 6

Memories of the Cursed

Chapter 6:

A teenager with black and white hair sat on a couch of a peculiar home. Meanwhile a man with slivery long hair followed another man with black (or was it blue?) hair into his study. "So..." Shigure began nervously as he turned to look at Ayame.

"Hmmm?" asked Ayame as he, too, turned to look at his friend. "Do you think we should tell Akito?" asked a new voice. The door to Shigure's study opened and a man with dark hair, one of the parts covering his left eye, came in. It was Hatori.

"Ahh! Hatori! So you finally decided to reappear! And now! The Mabudachi Trio is complete!" Ayame and Shigure said in unison. They turned towards each other, stuck out their thumbs, and said, "All right!" _Oh brother, they never get tired of that, do they? _Hatori thought to him as he lit a cigarette, and then put it out when he remembered that Ayame didn't like it.

Ayame, who had not noticed Hatori's movement, turned to Shigure and said, "Now, what were you saying?" "Oh, yeah, well, should we?" asked Shigure. "We'll have to tell him sooner or later," Hatori answered. "Hmmm…when should we tell Akito?" asked Ayame as he scratched his chin.

(--?--)

"Um…Uo-chan? What are you thinking about?" asked Tohru as she cocked her head. "Momiji-kun, you're the rabbit, right?" asked Arisa, when she saw Momiji nod his head, she went back to thinking.

Tohru and Momiji stared at Arisa in wonder. "Ah-ha!" Arisa said as she made a thumbs-up motion to Tohru and Momiji. Both Momiji and Tohru had questions marks on their heads.

(--?--)

The clear blue sky began to darken as the day was nearing dusk. A teenager sat on the roof to a particular house. His fiery orange hair, as if it was burning, shone brightly against the setting sun.

Kyo leaned onto the edge of the roof as he sighed. He had always gone up onto the roof to relax or clear his mind. He heard voices inside the house, but decided to ignore it.

_Sigh, better get inside…_Kyo thought as he got up from his lying position, got down the stairs, and went inside.

(--?--)

His room was quiet, just like how he liked it. A teen with dark hair, hinted with sliver, sat down on his bed. Yuki went over to his bed, and gathered up his books. _Sigh…At least it's quieter in here…_he thought as he put away his books and yet he was hungry.

_Opps, I guess I'm hungry. Better go downstairs and **try** to make something…_he thought to himself with a chuckle, and descended the stairs.

(--?--)

"I don't know…" Hatori said, "But I'll have to tell him," "Yes, yes, 'Tori-san!" Ayame said with a grin. Hatori looked at his watch, _wow_, he thought, _that late?_

"Ayame-san, we'd better go," he told the snake, then muttered, "Better go talk to Tohru's friends about this." Hatori left the study without another word. 'Tears' started to fall down Shigure's cheeks.

(--?--)

"Momiji-kun, do you remember, when we first met you, at the festival?" asked Arisa. Momiji nodded. "Do you remember that 'poof!' and that strange yellow rabbit appearance, Tohru-san?" Arisa continued.

Tohru nodded. Both Momiji and Tohru finally realized what Arisa was thinking about. "That was you, right?" Arisa said. Momiji nodded.

"Oh! Look at the time! I'd better get dinner started! Would you like to stay over for dinner?" Tohru exclaimed. "Momiji-kun, you, too?" asked Tohru as she turned to look at him. "Okay!" he yelled as he jumped happily around, and then left to find Haru.


	7. Chapter 7

Memories of the Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!

Chapter 7:

Tohru rushed into the kitchen as she tried to remember everyone's likes and dislikes.

"Ohh! I hope everyone likes it!" she said as she thought of the perfect entrée(s).

(--?--)

A fiery red headed teen walked into his room. Kyo sat down on his bed, near his window, and looked at the sky. It was turning dusk.

_Great…I'm hungry…I'll make something, and then…_he thought, and then added a second one, _nah…later…_

(--?--)

"And the last finishing touch!" Tohru declared as she placed a cherry on the desserts she had made. As she was picking her desserts up to put into the refrigerator to cool, she heard footsteps.

_Uh-oh! I want this to be a surprise!_ Tohru thought and quickly put the food away. The footsteps sounded louder!

Now it was joined by another pair. Some whispering. _Oh! I can't hear! Oh no! I shouldn't even be eavesdropping! _Tohru thought as she went over to the sink and began to wash the dishes.

Loud footsteps suddenly joined the other two. "YOU KUSO NEZUMI!" Kyo screamed as he, Yuki, and Haru entered the kitchen. "Eh? What happened?" Tohru asked as she spun around to face her friends.

"ASK THE KUSO NEZUMI!" Kyo screamed again. Yuki and Haru sat down, while Tohru chased the fuming cat around the kitchen. "Honda-san, why don't you sit down? The baka neko can sit down himself," Yuki suggested. "Uh…Um…I have to wash the dishes!" Tohru said as she rushed over to the sink.

"Here," Yuki began, as he got up from his seat and walked over to her, "let me help." Tohru blushed and said, "Oh no, Sohma-kun! I…can do it!" she stuttered. Kyo was still fuming and Haru was sitting in sort of a daze. "What's going on here? We heard yelling," Arisa said as she and Saki walked through the door, followed by Momiji who was looking for Haru.

"Ah! There you are, Haru-kun! Ah-oh, why is Kyo walking around the kitchen?" Momiji exclaimed. "He got mad at Yuki…for…" Haru started then dazed off. "Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru said as she rushed to him, "are you alright?"

"ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz" Haru answered. Momiji, Tohru, Arisa, Saki and Yuki all had blank faces on their faces, but Kyo was still fuming. "Ano…should we wake him up?" Tohru asked as she stared Haru. "Let him be," Yuki replied, "He'll wake up when it's dinner."

(--?--)

_Where are they? _Hatori thought as he rushed to find Haru, Momiji, Arisa, and Saki. He glanced at his watch. _Oh, dinner…they must be in the kitchen, _he thought and left to go to the kitchen.

(--?--)

'Tears' sprang into Shigure's eyes. "Whaaaa! Why did 'Toru-san leave us without saying anything?" Shigure whined, as Ayame tried to comfort Shigure. "Now, now, 'Gure-san, he must be tired. I know I'll be! But then again…are you two (gasps) together!" he said as he stopped patted Shigure's head. Shigure stopped 'crying' and said all starry-eyed, "Of course not Aaya! I'll love you now and forever!"

"Oh 'Gure! You shouldn't have!" the slivery-white haired male said, and he, too, was starry-eyed. Both men reached out for a hug when Shigure stopped. Shigure looked up suddenly. "I smell food," he commented, and left the study, did a double take, and took Ayame's hand, dragging the snake into the kitchen.

(--?--)

"I guess we should start setting up," Yuki said, shrugging. "Ah! Yes! I'll do it!" Tohru said cheerfully. "No, it's okay. We'll help," Yuki said, "baka neko, stop walking around and help us set up for dinner!"

"WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU? WHY SHOULD I HELP ANYONE IN THIS-" Kyo started, but was cut off. Yuki had kicked Kyo and Kyo flew out of the house, saying, "…house?"

And yet again, the paper door was torn—for the thousandths time. Kyo got up and walked around the house and disappeared from view. "Come on Haru! Wake up! Help us set dinner!" Momiji yelled gleefully. 

"Ano…Uo-chan, Hana-chan? Could you two wait in the living room?" Tohru asked. "Huh? But wouldn't you rather have us help you?" asked Arisa. "Ano…it's alright. Momiji, you and Haru don't have to help. Sohma-kun, you don't have to help either," she continued.

"Oh! But I want to help, Honda-san!" Yuki pleaded. "Ano…alright!" Tohru gave in. She turned to look at the still sleeping Haru. "Ano…Hatsuharu-san?" she asked and gave him a small poke in the back. Haru snorted.

"Is everyone here?" asked a voice. A tall figure was at the doorway. It was Hatori. "Hello, Hatori-san! Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes!" Tohru said as she went over to the refrigerator and grabbed the entrees.

"Oh, I need to talk to Yuki about something," Hatori said, "and your friends, Tohru," "Ah! Uo-chan and Hana-chan are in the living room!" Tohru said. "What?" Yuki asked as he walked over to Hatori, drying a dish, "what do you want?" "I just need to talk to you about something, after dinner," Hatori answered.

"Ah! 'Tori-san! You're here, too!" Ayame said in a singsong voice suddenly appearing. "Ayame-san! Dinner will be in a couple of minutes!" Tohru replied. "Oh! 'Gure-san was right! He pulled me into the kitchen," he explained as he looked over at Shigurewho was poking the still sleeping cow with a stick.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chappie. ()


	8. Chapter 8

Memories of the Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 8:

"Dinnertime!" Tohru shouted carrying a tray as she walked towards the table. "Honda-san, are you sure you don't need help?" Yuki asked as he rushed over to help. "Hai!" she answered setting down the tray on the table.

It was filled with a huge plate of roast beef, a couple plates of onigiri, nabe, nira tama, and other stuff. Some Japanese, American, Spanish, and Chinese food, too! Even steamed leeks! "Wow! You've out done yourself," Haru said, suddenly waking up.

"I'll go get Kyo-kun!" Tohru said as she went outside. Arisa, Saki, and Momiji were talking about bunnies. "Oh! Dinner!" Momiji yelled as he hopped into one of the seats.

(--?--)

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked as she reached the roof. "Oi, what is it?" he answered. "It's dinner," she said, smiling. "Okay, I'll be there," he answered.

Tohru smiled and climbed down the ladder. Kyo followed her inside. "Oh! Dinner!" they heard Momiji yell and reach out to grab a dish.

**SMACK!**

"_Never start dinner without everyone!_" Kyo said gravely after smacking him. "Wahhh! Kyo hit me!" Momiji wailed. _And here I was…hoping for a quiet dinner,_ Yuki thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Uotani-san? Hanajima-san?" Hatori asked. "Yah?" Arisa asked. "Yes?" Saki asked monotone.

"May I speak to you two after dinner?" he asked. "Eh? Uh, sure," Arisa said. "Of course," Saki answered.

"Oh, yeah. I've been meaning to ask you this; why do you cover your left eye?" Arisa asked as she scratched her chin. Hatori didn't say anything and instead, he asked Tohru to pass the steamed leeks. Tohru, thankfully, knew what he was trying to do.

"Okay, everyone! Dinner!" Tohru repeated. Everyone, Yuki, Kyo, Arisa, Saki, Momiji, Haru, Shigure, 'that guy' Ayame, Tohru, and Hatori sat down. "Let's eat!" Tohru said and they started to eat.

"Yuck, why'd you have to go and make nira tama and leeks? That nasty stuff rots!" Kyo complained. "Yum, yum!" Momiji said as he started on a bunny-shaped onigiri. "Mmmm…" Haru said, munching on tofu.

"Yuck, why is the nabe cold?" Kyo complained again. Anger marks appeared on Yuki and Arisa's foreheads. "Yuck, why'd you have to go and make animal-shaped onigiri?" Kyo complained once again to Tohru, pointing at a dog-shaped onigiri.

Arisa, fed up with Kyo's complaints, stood up and yelled…

"WILL 'YA SHUT UP? 'YA DRIVIN' ME NUTS! AND I'M SURE SOME OTHER PEOPLE, TOO! STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT TOHRU'S COOKING!"

"YOU SHUT UP, YAH DAMN YANKEE!" Kyo screamed back.

"NO WAY! YOU TRY TO SHUT UP!" Arisa yelled back.

"Um…guys? I don't mind…" Tohru asked weakly trying to break up the shouting. Yuki, instead, also fed up with Kyo's complaints, stood up; grabbed a chopstick full of leeks, and stuck it in Kyo's mouth.

"YOU SHUT DA FU—" Kyo started, as he went pale.

"Gahhhhhhh!" Kyo said as he tried to wipe the 'nasty' vegetable taste off his tongue, "you kuso nezumi! You know I hate leeks!" "Stop your nonsense. Honda-san's cooking is NOT bad. YOU'RE the one with bad tastes," Yuki said as he sat down and started eating again.

Only Momiji and Tohru paid attention to the whole thing. Tohru had been trying to get them to stop, while Momiji was watching them as if watching a ping-pong match. "Ah! My wonderful flower! Cooking for the whole family! You'll be a wonderful wife! Oh! What a wonderful feast!" Shigure said and smiling his 'perverted' smile.

"Shut up," Yuki said, throwing a fist at Shigure's stomach. "Shut up, yah hentai inu," Kyo said at the same time, giving Shigure a punch in the…uh…'onions' or 'crutches' or whatever you call it…

"HOLY SHIT! Owowowowowowow! Kyo! That **seriously** hurt! Owowowowow!" Shigure howled in a serious tone as he clutched his, um, what do you call it?

"Oh my gosh, Shigure! Are you alright?" Tohru screamed as she rushed to help Shigure. Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Arisa, Ayame, and Haru (they had turned their attention to the screaming dog) paled.

"My dear, 'Gure-san! Are you alright?" Ayame said reaching for Shigure. "What happened?" Hatori as he turned his attention back to his dinner, as Tohru helped Shigure up the stairs into his room.

"Well, baka neko, over here, was arguing with Uotani-san," Yuki started as he continued to eat. "Shut up, kuso nezumi," Kyo yelled as he continued to eat. "Anyway, hentai inu up there had to go and make a perverted comment about Tohru. So we punched him like usual, but baka neko had to hit him…right…in the…" Yuki broke off, flustering.

"Kyo-kun hit Shii-chan in the crutches!" Momiji yelled suddenly as he waved his fork. Hatori's face paled. "I shouldn't have asked," Hatori mumbled to himself, still paled.

Author's Note: Again, sorry for the short chappie...


	9. Chapter 9

Memories of the Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 9:

"Um, Shigure-san? Do you know why Kyo-kun hit you there this time?" Tohru asked as she helped Shigure up the stairs.

"Uh…I don't know…but…maybe he was just annoyed? Or he got tired of my comments, but I don't think so! Ha-ha!" ("Yeah, yeah, keep thinking that…" Kyo thought.) Shigure said painfully as he tried to get up the stairs.

"Ano…I know this is kind of forward of me, but maybe I could hug you and carry you upstairs?" 1 Tohru said quickly knowing that she said the same thing to Kyo on **that** rainy day. "Oh! How sweet! My beautiful little flower wants to hug me!" Shigure cooed as he reached over to Tohru, grabbed her, and put his arms around her waist.

A cloud of blue smoke and a cute little brown dog was in Tohru's arms. "I still can't believe how cute you are in your animal form. Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun's are cute, too!" Tohru said with delight.

"Here you go, just rest until you feel well enough to come back down!" Tohru said as she set the still doggy form of Shigure down on his bed. After finding it, Shigure bent down and grabbed a book.

"Ano…Shigure-san?" Tohru asked as she surveyed his room. "Hm?" Shigure asked as he looked up from the book he was reading. "Could I clean your room sometime?" Tohru asked, blushing. "Oh, uh, sure. Sorry my dear sweet flower!" Shigure said as he made a _tried _to thumbs-up sign. Tohru smiled and went back downstairs.

(--?--)

"Oh, my, look at the time," Saki said faintly looking up at the clock. It was almost eight. (Wow, time pasts slowly…) "We should really be going!" Arisa said, getting up. "Ahem, I still need to talk to you two," Hatori said as he, too, got up. He turned to look at Momiji and Haru.

"You two better get ready. When I come back, I want both of you to be ready to go. It's late and you two still have school tomorrow," Hatori finished before Momiji had time to argue back, "Oh, where is that snake?" he muttered.

"Fine," Haru said as he wiped his hands on a napkin, took Momiji's wrist and went off somewhere. Kyo was still eating and Yuki was wiping his hands, too. "Hello every—" Tohru yelled as she entered the kitchen, "where is everyone?" Kyo's mouth was stuffed full of food, so all he could manage was, "Ha-tory…wen…ta…ta…yank…and…goth…Mo…and…stu…cow…"

"_Sigh_. Hatori went to go talk to Uotani-san and Hana-san. As for Momiji and Haru, they probably went to wash their hands," Yuki said, then turned to Kyo with a look that said 'you really are pathetic' and said, "Honestly, don't eat with your mouth full, baka neko. I'm surprised that you could even make a noise." (From Book 5 of Harry Potter.)

Kyo's mouth was still full, so he gave a glare and grunted. Yuki shrugged it off. _Well…at least they aren't fighting as much…_Tohru thought nervously. "I'm sorry, Honda-san. I need to go do something, but I can help you," Yuki said, getting up. "Ah! Okay! I'm already finished anyway! We can save some for Shigure-san!" Tohru said, also getting up.

Yuki smiled. "Would you like some help?" he asked as Tohru began taking the plates up. "No! It's alright!" Tohru said smiling. "No, I can help," Yuki told her. Kyo watched the two 'argue'.

(--?--)

"So, what's up?" Arisa asked as she leaned against the wall of Shigure's study. "You know about the curse, right?" Hatori asked seriously. Both girls nodded. "We have to talk to Akito first," Hatori explained.

"Who's—" Arisa started. "The head clan. Our head clan…of the family," Hatori answered before Arisa could get her question out. "Oh," Arisa said as Saki nodded.

"You do realize that you two will have to come, too, right?" Hatori asked. Again, both girls nodded. "If he doesn't want you two to know about the curse…he'll have your memories suppressed," Hatori said.

"How?" Arisa asked, looking into his stone-like face. A face that never smiled… "Me," Hatori said simply, and walked away.

Author's Note: Ohh…very dramatic, too much? I don't know…anyways, that whole mouth-stuffed thing, I got from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. (Book 5) Ron was stuffing his face full of the food from the welcoming feast, and Hermione had asked a question to Nearly Headless Nick, and when he answered, Ron had asked another question with his mouth full. Hermione was the one who told him not to do that, and Harry was pondering about the skeletal, winged horses he saw, but no one else saw.

1 This part was from book 6. It's a pretty big spoiler if you asked me but it's about Kyo and his true form.


	10. Chappie 10

Memories of the Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 10:

"Honda-san, are you sure?" Yuki asked a final time. "I'm sure. You and Kyo-kun should go and rest," Tohru said sincerely. "I'm gonna go to the roof," Kyo said suddenly, he got up and left. "Oh, alright!" Tohru said smiling.

(--?--)

"Him?" Arisa asked confused. "Hm…we should really get going," Saki said as she entered the kitchen.

(--?--)

"Yuki, I need to talk to you," Hatori said as he entered the kitchen with Momiji and Haru. Yuki nodded and followed the doctor into the living room. "What is it?" Yuki asked.

"Okay, I apologize in advance for this, but I've already talked to Arisa-chan and Hana-chan about the circumstances," Hatori started.

Yuki nodded, seriously. "Well, I'm going to tell Akito—" Hatori said. "Oh, no," Yuki cut in, "I'm not going." "I knew you'd say that, but please let me continue." Hatori said. "Go on," Yuki said, making a gesture, 'go on'.

"Anyway, I thought that Akito would be furious. And if he is, I thought maybe you'd be there to help him calm down," he finished. "No, you and Shigure can calm him down," Yuki argued. "I knew it," Hatori sighed, "Fine, then I'm going to ask Tohru—"

"NO! Don't! Ask that stupid cat!" Yuki cried out, as he jumped forward, almost grabbing Hatori's tie. "If Tohru goes, Kyo goes," Hatori told him firmly. This time, Yuki hesitated. "Fine, but leave Honda-san our of this!" Yuki reconsidered.

"Knowing her, she'd go anyway," Hatori muttered. "What was that?" Yuki asked angrily. "Nothing," Hatori answered, "let's get back to the kitchen." Hatori and Yuki then left the living room. "Is everyone ready to go?" Hatori asked as he put his hands in his pockets. Momiji and Haru nodded but Ayame had another way of saying the same thing.

"OH! MY dears! I'm sure you all will miss me once I'm gone! YUKI! My dear brother! Please do not be alarmed that I am leaving!" Ayame said as he grabbed Yuki's hands as Yuki scowled. "I assure you…I **will not** miss you," Yuki said sternly.

"Oh, yeah, Arisa-chan, Hana-chan. Would you mind coming over to the main house after school on Saturday?" Hatori asked the two girls as Yuki was yelling at his brother in the background.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"MY BROTHER! LET US SHARE OUT LAST MOMENTS TOGETHER!"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! LET ME GO!"

Both nodded as Hatori handed them a piece of paper, while Yuki, finally getting away from his brother, glared at him. "Come on," Hatori said as he tried to lead Momiji and Haru out. "Let's go, Ayame," he said, and with a reluctant sigh, he followed.

"Bye-bye!" Momiji yelled and waved. "Bye," Haru said. "OH! 'Gure-san! Until next time we see each other, don't do anything or cheat on me!" Ayame said as he followed Hatori and the others, all the while receiving two things.

A glare from Yuki and—

**SMACK!**

A smack on the head from Hatori.

"Let's go," Hatori said after bonking Ayame and now started dragging him, "You know Shigure can't hear you from here." Tohru, Arisa, and Yuki sweat dropped. "Oh, yeah, what does Hatori mean by him suppressing our memories if Akito says no?" Arisa asked as she turned to Tohru after the others had left.

"Ah! Um…" Tohru started but stopped, looking depressed. "Tohru? You alright?" Arisa asked concerned. "Tohru? What is it?" Saki asked. "Ah! It's all right! Why doesn't Sohma-kun explain?" Tohru said as she rushed to wash the dishes, while trying not to burst into tears. You could tell that she was very close to tears.

"All right," Yuki said as he got up. Arisa and Saki followed Yuki into the living room. They heard a 'poof' upstairs before either of them could speak. "Yay! Time to tease my editor!" they heard Shigure say as he rushed downstairs. "If you keep at it, she's going to kill herself," Yuki said coldly.

"Hee-hee! I'll make sure she doesn't! She always act like she wants to, but she never!" Shigure said playfully. "By the way," Shigure started changing from the '5-year-old' to the '27-year-old' in less than a minute, "I'm going, too. You know…" he left. Yuki's eyebrows narrowed.

"What?" Arisa asked. "_Sigh,_ Shigure's going to come with us…to the **main house**," Yuki said, emphasizing 'main house'. "All right, we're going, right?" Saki asked. "I guess so…to the…" Yuki said uncertainly.

"All right, about Hatori…" Arisa started. Soft footsteps went into the kitchen. The three ignored it. "Well, you probably won't believe this, but…Hatori was once in love," Yuki started. "Then what? His girlfriend rejected him?" Arisa asked with a snort. Yuki shook his head.

"No. Both of them were in love. Hatori even smiled back then. One day, Kana, his girlfriend, got too close to him and made him transform. Of course she didn't know what to do. Oh. Wait, first, you need to know his zodiac form." Yuki cut off.

"Hatori's gonna kill me for this one," Yuki muttered. "What is he?" Saki asked. "He's the dragon; he turns into a sea horse, though. Eight centimeters long and I thought I was small," Yuki explained.

Arisa and Saki's eyes widened in surprise. "Anyway, Kana panicked. Hatori thought she would reject him, Kana said it was okay…she told him that she liked him the way he was.

"Then, they were engaged. Hatori went to go ask Akito for permission, however…Akito wasn't pleased. I'm not sure what happened, but Akito wasn't pleased. I'm not sure what happened, but Akito threw a vase at Hatori…it hit him in the eye…his left eye…and…Akito blamed Kana. He told her that it was her fault if Hatori went blind.

"She started to believe him, Akito…she started to starve…all she thought was…that it was her fault. Hatori is almost blind in his left eye. His hair covers it, though…Then…Akito ordered Hatori to erased her memories of loving each other and all of the things she learned about Hatori,"

"How can Hatori erase—" Arisa asked but was elbowed by Saki and gave an 'oof!' "We don't know, but he's double cursed with the ability to erase one's memories…

"So, Akito ordered…usually Hatori obeys…but…this time…it was his true love…the only one he loved…but he didn't want her to suffer and erased her memories. Soon, she was well again." Yuki finished. "Whoa, that guy's had it tough," Arisa remarked.

_Sniff. Sniff._

Yuki spun around and saw Tohru and Kyo standing in the hallway. Tohru was rubbing her eyes and Kyo was just standing there. "Honda-san? Are you all right?" Yuki asked. Tohru was crying, wiping her tears away with her sleeves, she grabbed the two boys and hugged.

Two 'poofs!' and a huge cloud of colorful smoke. Clothes scattered among them.


	11. Chappie 11

Memories of the Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 11:

"I'm…sorry…it's…just…" Tohru sniffed, "it reminded me of Momiji-kun…" "Momiji? How?" Yuki asked from under his clothes. "That hyper kid?" Kyo asked as he tried to get himself untangled. Arisa and Saki went over to help.

"Would you care to explain?" Saki asked worriedly. Tohru nodded as she bent down to help.

"It was after Arisa-chan asked me which of Momiji's parents were German. I began to wonder. I never really heard much about the Sohma parents," Tohru began, not noticing that Yuki and Kyo cringed a bit, and started to stare at a wall and the floor. However, Arisa and Saki noticed.

"Then, while at work, when Momiji-kun was helping me, I asked him. He said, "Mutti!" which meant mother. He even showed me a picture! I was so happy.

"But…then…Momiji's mother appeared, along with his sister, Momo. Momo was really cute, but…neither remembered Momiji.

"Then, Momiji began to explain it to me…

"Children of the zodiac are born 2 months prematurely. After born, they change into their zodiac baby form. After giving birth to Momiji, she went hysterical. Hatori finally was ordered to erase her memories.

(Flashback)

"You have no regrets?" asked Hatori, ready to put his hand on the hysterical mother. She smirked.

"The biggest regret…I have in my life…is that…that…thing came out of my body." The hysterical mother replied, with a huge smile. Hiding behind a half open door, was little Momiji. He was crouching; looking as if he was going to cry…but his mother was going to be happy.

(End Flashback)

"_Sniff. Sniff. _Within two months, she could smile again. Now, Momiji-kun watches over her…from afar…" Tohru finished, sniffing. The two teens transformed back. "Excuse me, Honda-san. I'd like to go and do something first," Yuki said after putting on his clothes. He quickly left afterwards.

"Well, you gotta give the kid some credit. After all he's been through, he can still smile." Arisa said as she leaned back onto the couch. "Momiji-kun is strong," Saki said quietly. Kyo only grunted and left to the bathroom. (I'm not doing that scene.)

"Anyway, it's late. Maybe you two should get going?" Tohru suggested. "Alright, bye!" Arisa said as she headed towards the door. "See you tomorrow," Saki said and followed Arisa. "Bye!" Tohru answered, waving as Saki and Arisa disappeared from view. "_Sigh_. I should get ready for school…"Tohru muttered to herself, wiping the last tears on her face.

(--?--)

_After all he's been through…and he can still smile?_ Yuki thought as he seated himself on a rock near his secret base. Little mice scurry around, whiskers drooping, beady eyes as if saying, 'What's wrong?'

"_Sigh._ It's getting late, and maybe I should get home. School's tomorrow, you know," Yuki told the mice. Squeak! Squeak! "Sorry, I'll come back tomorrow," Yuki, said. Momiji is strong…just like Honda-san…_he thought as he made his way through the woods to his home._

(--?--)

Poof! _Well, that took longer than usual…I wonder why?_ Shigure thought as he put on his clothes. _It's late…_he thought as he turned to look outside. It was pretty dark. "_Yawn,_ I should go to bed," he mumbled as he grabbed some clothes and exited the room.

The door to the bathroom opened and Kyo came out. "My, my, Kyon-kyon, have you been doing something dirty?" Shigure teased playfully. "Shut up hentai inu," Kyo said in reply, "what are you doing?" He started to dry his hair with a towel. "Just a shower," Shigure said happily and skipped into the bathroom.

Kyo shook his head. "I'll never understand him…" he mumbled and walked in his room.

(--?--)

_Oh…now the hentai inu's in there…guess I'll have to wait…_Yuki thought as he went inside his room. His eyes traveled to where he put his book: his gardening book. He grabbed the book and sat on his bed and started to read.

Knock. Knock. 

"Hai?" Yuki asked without looking up. "Ano…Shigure-san is done…and I think you're the last one…" Tohru said quietly as she entered the room. "Okay, I'll go then…" he answered, picked up his clothes, towel, and left the room with Tohru. _How long was I out of it?_ He thought to himself as he entered the bathroom alone.

(--?--)

"'Tori-san! Bye! Call me tomorrow!" Ayame yelled as Hatori dropped him off at his apartment and left. "That 'Tori-san…never listens, does he?" Ayame mumbled to himself.

_Like I would ever call you…_Hatori thought darkly as he steered his car into the Sohma estate. "We're here," he announced and looked behind him. Momiji had fallen asleep on Haru's shoulder, and Haru's arms were crossed and he was staring out the window.

"_Sigh._" Hatori sighed, bent over and shook Momiji until he woke up. "WE'RE HERE!" Momiji yelled as he got up, after surveying his surroundings. "You make it sound like we're on a vacation or something," Haru told Momiji, got the door open and walked out.

"Come on, you two have school tomorrow," Hatori said and got out. "Okay!" Momiji yelled and got out. Haru and Momiji ran to Haru's house and disappeared from view. _Guess I'll have to tell Akito…_Hatori thought with a resigned sigh.

"Hatori-sama. Welcome back," a maid greeted and bowed as he entered the building. "May I see Akito-san?" Hatori asked as he put his hands in his pockets. "I'll – go and check," another said and left.

"Would you like some tea, Hatori-sama?" the first maid asked as she offered some tea. Hatori shook his head. The other maid came back a few minutes later and shook her head. "I'm afraid he's asleep," she stuttered.

"It's okay…I'll tell him tomorrow, then," Hatori said, trying to sound disappointed and went to go into his clinic. The two maids bowed as he left.


	12. Chappie 12

Memories of the Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 12:

Yuki woke up. It was a Monday morning—the day that Yuki hated the most. Why? Because of the fangirls. Monday meant that there was a whole week of having to deal with the fangirls.

_Monday…ugh…fangirls…_Yuki thought groggily as he rubbed his temples. _The whole fangirl thing is getting old…_he thought, and grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom.

(--?--)

Kyo didn't know this, but he and Yuki had a lot of things in common. Monday was also the day he hated the most. It meant that he had to endure another whole week of teasing and taunting of his red hair. And his attitude.

_Monday…ugh…school…_Kyo thought as he got up, wishing he could be in bud still sleeping. He grabbed his clothes, was about to go into the bathroom when he heard the bathroom door slam. "What the—?" Kyo yelled as he jumped back a little.

The door creaked back open again. "Eh? Oh, baka neko…" Yuki said as he pulled his head back into the bathroom. "Kuso nezumi!" Kyo exclaimed and went back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

(--?--)

I wonder if Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun are awake yet? Tohru thought as she diced the carrots. 

As if Shigure had read her mind, he asked, "Why don't you go and check on Yuki-kun and Kyo-kyo? They should be awake. Oh! Maybe Kyo-kyo is sleeping in later because he and Yuki-kun had a—"

**SMACK!**

"Shut up, hentai inu," Yuki said after giving Shigure a blow on the head. He had come downstairs in time to hear the perverted comment. "Good morning, Honda-san," Yuki greeted and sat down.

"Ohayo, Sohma-kun," Tohru answered, "ano…should I go check on Kyo-kun?" "No need. That baka neko woke up late and now is in the bathroom," Yuki replied, adjusting his tie.

(--?--)

_Kuso nezumi, kuso nezumi, kuso nezumi, _Kyo thought continuously in his head as he headed for his room. Once he got inside his room, he dropped his clothes on the ground, grabbed his book bag, and headed downstairs.

He heard voices as he descended the stairs. "Ohayo, Kyo-kun!" Tohru greeted as Kyo entered the kitchen. "Good morning," he grunted and sat down. "Baka neko, what made you want to sleep in late?" Yuki asked, smirking.

"Shut up, 'ya kuso nezumi!" Kyo shouted back. "…And if I don't?" Yuki smirked. "'Ya wanna take it outside?" "That's getting old," "I'll beat you! I'll beat you and become one of the zodiac!" Kyo declared, standing up, pointing a finger at Yuki.

"You know...I'm really getting tired of hearing that line," Yuki said, also getting up. "BRING IT ON!" Kyo shouted and lunged at Yuki across the table. Unfortunately for Kyo, Yuki was faster and dodged the lunged with ease.

**CRASH!**

"KUSO NEZUMI!" Kyo shouted as he crashed onto the ground ungracefully, breaking one of the table legs. "Next time…watch your mouth," Yuki said as he sat down again. "My beautiful table!" Shigure exclaimed, popping up from his study.

"Hentai inu," Yuki muttered under his breath, as Tohru sweat dropped. "Ano…we should get to school," Tohru said, "Kyo-kun, are you all right?" she added, concerned. "Yeah, c'mon, let's go," Kyo, said gruffly as he got up, grabbed his book bag and walked over towards the door. Yuki was already there.

"Kyo-kyo! You must fix my table! Or money!" Shigure said as he hurried over to the two teens. "Shut up, hentai inu," Kyo answered. "Guess that means money…see you three later!" he shrugged, left waving his hand, headed towards his study, and murmured, "back to teasing Micchan now! Hee-hee!"

"That poor editor…" Yuki and Kyo mumbled, shaking their heads, not noticing that the other had said and done the same thing. "Honda-san, let's go," Yuki said as Kyo nodded and the trio went outside.

(--?--)

"Akito…" a male, with black hair stood before a younger male. "Yes? What is it?" Akito asked with a cough. "Mind if Yuki and the others come 'visit' you on Saturday?" Hatori asked calmly.

Akito smirked. "Why, yes? You know you don't need to ask me if Yuki's coming," Akito said, stretching out his arm to let a bird land. He was sitting near the window, watching the birds, and also, 'petting' them.

"I just needed your permission," Hatori said, bowing and left the room. "This Saturday…this Saturday…you **will** be mine, Yuki…my little precious mouse…" Akito murmured, and started to laugh…evilly…

(--?--)

By the time they had arrived at school, the bells had already rung. "Oi," said a female voice from behind the trio. All of them turned around. "'Sup?" Arisa said, waving. Saki was next to her, glaring at some girls now behind the trio.

"Hello, Uotani-san, Hanajima-san," Yuki said. "Ohayo, Arisa-chan, Hana-chan," Tohru replied. Kyo only grunted, "'Yo." The five teens then walked into the school.

(--?--)

"SENSEI! PLEASE FINISH THE DOCUMENT! PLEASE SENSEI! THE DEADLINE IS TOMORROW!" a young, shorthaired female woman shouted, pounding on the door of Shigure's. "My, my! Micchan! How nice it is to see you!" Shigure answered, fanning himself as he opened the door.

"SSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!" Micchan shouted, now crying her eyes out. "Now, now, Micchan, please calm yourself down. Don't worry, I have the document," Shigure said, calmly.

"_Sniff, sniff_, really?" Micchan said disbelievingly, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "Yes, now why don't you come inside?" Shigure asked, leading her in with a mischievous smile on his face. "O-okay," she stuttered, "Okay, sensei, where's the document?"

"Um…let's see…I don't remember where I put it…" Shigure said, rubbing his fingers on his chin. "WHAT?" Micchan shouted waving her hands, desperately. "Um…I think it's in the kitchen!" Shigure teased.

"Go check!" Micchan shouted. Shigure went into the kitchen and a few minutes later, came out. "Nope! Either it's somewhere else in this house or it was in the pot of boiling soup Tohru-kun's preparing for dinner! Though, I doubt it," Shigure answered. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Micchan shouted, and started to cry again.

_Yep…today will be fun…_Shigure thought mischievously.

(--?--)

When lunch came around, everything was pretty normal, excluding the part about Arisa, who tried to pretend to be a Sohma, but everything went wrong. (That's another story) They met up with Momiji and Haru who had the same lunch and sat outside near a cherry blossom tree. The leaves of the tree swirled around them, falling off the tree itself. "So, anything new?" Arisa asked. "Only the fact that we have to go talk to Akito…" Haru answered finishing his lunch.

"Yeah, I guess…" Yuki said quietly, as he placed his beverage down, also, finishing his lunch. "Sorry, but I have a meeting. I'll meet you guys later!" Yuki said, picking up his lunch and started walking inside. "So, what's up with Princey?" Arisa asked, noticing the usual bitterness in his tone whenever speaking about Akito.

Momiji and Haru looked away. Tohru looked at the ground and Kyo looked…confused. Arisa and Saki were now, too, confused. "You'll see," Haru answered. "Wow! Lunch is almost over! Let's go inside!" Momiji shouted and started to skip inside.


	13. Chappie 13

Memories of the Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 13:

The rest of the week sped by quick. Pretty soon, it was already Saturday. "So, you'll come over?" Tohru asked a final time. Both Arisa and Saki nodded their heads. "We have to go to that main house, anyways," Kyo said, arms behind his head.

"Yeah, we'll come with you, too," Momiji answered, jumping up and down. "Tell me again, who's Akito?" asked Arisa. No one but Kyo noticed that Yuki had flinched at the sound of Akito's name.

_I wonder why…well…I **have** heard that, that kuso nezumi used to live there…I hope he'll be okay…WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT AM I THINKING? HE'S MY NEMESIS! _Kyo thought as they started walking to Shigure's.

"He's the head clan!" Momiji answered. Tohru, Yuki, and Haru nodded. Kyo only grunted. The rest of the walk was quiet. "Ah! There you are! Haa-san and I have been waiting for your arrival!" Shigure said as soon as the teens walked through the door.

"Quiet, you hack," Hatori said from behind. Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, Haru, Arisa, Saki and Kyo sweat dropped. "Alright, get in the car!" Hatori ordered as he walked out the door. "Ano…Hatori-san?" Tohru asked timidly.

"Hm?" his head appeared in the doorway. "Is it okay if we rest for a bit?" Tohru asked. "_Sigh._ Fine," Hatori gave in, knowing that they would have argued if he had said 'no'. So now they were in the kitchen.

"Ano…here are some strawberries!" Tohru said, holding a tray of fresh picked strawberries. "STRAWBERRIES!" Momiji yelled excitedly. Yuki smiled as he nibbled on a strawberry, knowing that the strawberries came from his secret base. After finishing the strawberries and Yuki being glad that no one asked where they got it, Hatori was the first to speak.

"Okay. I think it's time to go, now," Hatori said as he left to go to the bathroom. "Hai!" Momiji shouted gleefully. "Hai," Haru said, almost silently. "Hai," Yuki echoed as he left the kitchen. "Yes, sir!" Arisa said, and then cracked up. "Whatever," Kyo grunted, as he, too, left the kitchen.

"Oi, is Princey alright?" Arisa asked after she finally stopped laughing. "Oh, don't worry about him. He's always depressed about the main house. He hates it there," Shigure said casually as he finished his strawberry," I'll come, too," he added.

"We should go now," Saki said in a monotone voice. "Hai, I'll go get Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun," Tohru said as she left the kitchen.

(--?--)

_I'm just going to visit…nothing more…I'm not staying…just visiting…_Yuki thought continuously as he rested his chin on his hand. He was sitting on a rock, near his secret base, watching the clouds go by and thinking. He glanced at his watch. It read 4:30 p.m.

_Akito should be expecting us soon, _he thought as he got up. He decided to take a detour and walked near the woods. There, he saw Haru. "Ah…Yuki…there you are…" he said. "Haru, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked as he took off his gloves.

"I was sent to go and look for you. Somehow I ended up here…a mystery…" he said as he fingered his chin. "_Sigh_, Haru…you didn't get lost again, did you?" Yuki asked sternly, "Just say it. You got lost again." Haru only shrugged.

"Come on, let's go," Yuki said, grabbed Haru by his collar and dragged him towards Shigure's house.

(--?--)

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked as she climbed the ladder leading towards the roof. Haru had volunteered to go and find Yuki. _I hope Hatsuharu-san didn't get lost…_she thought as she kept on climbing. "Kyo-kun?" she repeated.

When she reached the rooftop, she spotted Kyo lying on his back. His eyebrows narrowed as if he was thinking hard. "Kyo-kun, it's time to go," she said. He didn't answer. "Kyo-kun!" she said once more. It didn't work. An idea went into her head.

_I hope Kyo-kun doesn't get mad at me…_she thought as she crawled closer to him. "Kyo-kun!" she yelled and her hands went to his ticklish spot and she started to tickle him. "Ah! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Stop! Ha-ha-ha! Stop! Please!" Kyo said as he started to laugh. Tohru stopped.

"Ano…I called you a couple of times, but you couldn't hear me, so I started to tickle you. Gomen!" she said quickly. "It's…ok," he said, panting, "let's go, now." And both teens climbed down. There, they met up with Yuki and Haru who were coming back.


	14. Chappie 14

Memories of the Cursed

Chapter 14:

"'Sup?" Haru asked as he and Yuki met Tohru and Kyo on the way. "Shut up," Kyo grunted, as he put his hands in his pockets, praying that his two cousins didn't hear his laughing. Somehow…it worked. "Come on, let's go," Yuki said, 'herding' Tohru and his cousins into the house through the back door. All four teens went in.

"Where were you? I called and told Kisa that we'd be there soon. She and Hiro told Kureno and Kureno told Akito, so Akito's expecting us," Hatori said quickly after seeing that the four teens were back. Tohru flinched after hearing an unknown name. Arisa looked up at the sound of 'Kureno'.

"Did you say Kureno—" Arisa started but was cut off. "There's no time! We have to go!" Hatori yelled, obviously frustrated. "We—" Yuki started but was cut off by Hatori. "Never mind. We have to hurry! Akito is expecting us. Uotani-san, Hanajima-san, please get in the car." He continued. Both girls nodded, finally being noticed by the four teens.

Kyo flinched a little. He had never heard Hatori like that. Haru cocked his head and saw that Momiji was behind Hatori and Shigure was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Shii-chan?" Haru asked.

"Probably in his study. SHIGURE! GET GOING OR YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY!" Hatori yelled, obviously stressed out, "honestly. I don't know what he does in there…" he muttered. _Teasing his editor again, most likely…_Yuki thought as he ran his hand through his hair. _That hentai inu's probably making fun of his editor again. GOD! _Kyo thought at the same time.

(--?--)

"Okay, bye Mitchan! Yes, yes, I have the docu—wait! It's gone! Anyways, I have to get going!" Shigure said, putting the phone with the screaming editor done with a click.

"SHIGURE! GET GOING OR YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY!" he heard Hatori yell. He quickly put on a coat and left the house.

(--?--)

"Here I am!" Shigure yelled, appearing out of nowhere. "Come on. Shigure, we have to go, now!" Hatori said, now pulling Shigure by the ear and dragging him into the car. "We should go, too," Yuki said as Tohru and Haru nodded. Kyo only grunted. The car was a family van. It was a black.

The four teens then went outside only stopping to turn off the lights. Once outside, they saw Momiji trying to get Shigure into the car. "Are you coming or not?" Momiji yelled gleefully, jumping up and down on the sidewalk, then jumped and landed on Shigure's back.

"I will if you get off me, Momitchi," Shigure answered. "Okay!" Momiji yelled and jumped onto the car seat. "Alright, I'll get in the front seat," Shigure answered and went up front. Everyone piled into the car without another word.

Yuki leaned his head towards the window, his left hand holding his head. Haru looked over at Yuki and remembered the walk back to the house.

(Flashback)

"Ah…Yuki…there you are…" Haru said. "Haru, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked as he pulled off his gloves. "I was sent to go and look for you, but somehow I ended here…a mystery…" Haru said, still standing.

"_Sigh. _Haru, you didn't get lost again, did you?" Yuki asked sternly, "Just say it. You got lost again," Haru only shrugged. "Come on, let's go," Yuki said as he grabbed Haru by the collar and dragged towards Shigure's house.

After a while of dragging and walking, Yuki stopped for a little breather. "Yuki…are you okay?" Haru asked, concerned. "I'm…fine," he panted as he rubbed his chest. "No, I meant the main house," Haru continued.

"Eh? I'll be fine," Yuki, answered, "_sigh_, you worry too much about other people, Haru," he stopped rubbing his chest. "Well…you know…" Haru said as he tugged his collar. "Well? Are you coming or not?" Yuki asked as he started walking towards Shigure's house.

"Yuki…" Haru began. "What is it, Haru?" Yuki asked with a sigh. "Are you sure?" "I'm fine. You're always worrying about other people…but…I'm not like that…"

"Yes, you are. If not, then, why did you follow me when I turned black that time and wrecked that classroom?" "_Sigh_. We should get going," "I'm gonna start to pester you, you know…about Honda-san," "We aren't talking about that…" "You should just call her Tohru, you know, even Tohru-kun works,"

Yuki only blushed. "I can't…" "Why—"

"Ha-ha-ha! Stop it! It-tickles! Ha-ha!" a voice cried out as Yuki and Haru reached Shigure's house. "Eh?" Yuki asked. Both he and Haru paused to listen.

"Ano, I called you a couple of times, but you couldn't hear me. Gomen!" They heard Tohru say frantically. "It's…ok…let's go, now," they heard Kyo.

"That baka neko…" Haru heard Yuki mutter. "'Sup?" Haru asked as Kyo and Tohru made her way down the ladder. "Hello Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru said. "Should we get going?" Yuki asked and he left into the house.

(End Flashback)

Yuki was still gazing out the window when Haru looked over at him. "This is boring, why do I have to come anyways? Akito hates my guts," Kyo muttered. No one, but Yuki, Haru and Arisa heard him.

"Shut up, baka neko," Yuki said quietly. There was a sudden tension in the air. "Why don't you?" Kyo shot back. "Make me," Yuki answered. Tohru looked nervously at the arguing pair.

"Ano…Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun…uh…let's play a game!" Tohru suggested. "How?" Kyo asked, forgetting about his argument with Yuki. "Uh…how about…guessing what I'm thinking, but you can only ask yes or no questions?" Tohru asked frantically.

"My, my, what a wonderful game. Wonderful mind, Tohru-kun! I'm now reliving the old memories of Haa-san, Aya and I! How sweet!" Shigure said, fanning himself. "Don't get started," Hatori warned.

"Um...okay, I got it!" Tohru said, "guess!" "Is it a person?" Yuki started. Tohru nodded. "Is it someone we know?" Arisa asked. Tohru nodded again. "Is it a person that is still alive?" Saki asked. Tohru shook her head this time. "Is it that kuso nezumi?" Kyo asked, obviously not listening, and without much a thought. Tohru shook her head again.

"Is it Kyon-kyon?" Shigure asked from the front seat, also not listening. (Of course, thinking perverted thoughts!) "Don't call me that!" Kyo burst but fell calm once more soon after. Tohru shook her head again. "Is it a female?" Arisa asked. Tohru nodded.

_Okay, let's see…_Yuki thought as he fingered his chin, _person we all know, not alive, female…_ Things were starting to piece together. "Your okaasan?" Yuki asked. "Yay! Sohma-kun got it! Your turn then!" Tohru cheered happily. "Okay…let's see…" Yuki said, thinking for a while, "I got it. Go ahead."

"Is it a person?" Saki asked. Yuki shook his head. "Is it a living animal?" Arisa asked. Yuki shook his head again. "Is it a place?" Kyo asked surprisingly. Yuki shook his head. "Does it have anything to do with the Zodiac?" Haru joined. _Hm…what an odd question…_Saki thought, but she saw that Yuki had nodded.

"Ano…the curse?" Tohru asked. "No," Yuki said. "Ah! I know! It's the Zodiac story!" Haru said. Yuki nodded and now it was Haru's turn. They played for the rest of the ride to the main house.

Finally, the estate came into view. Hatori, who had been silent for the whole ride, stopped the van, got out, took a sleeping Momiji into his arms and closed the driver's door. The others followed…for it was time.


	15. Chappie 15

Memories of the Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 15:

Sighing slightly, Yuki sat down in a chair in the hallway near Akito's room with everyone else. Everyone else included Arisa, Tohru, Hatori, Shigure, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, and Saki. "I'll go check," Hatori said suddenly and went into Akito's room. They had been waiting for a couple of minutes now.

"How do you think he'll take it?" Haru asked. "I'll go check, too," Shigure said, got up, and followed Hatori into Akito's room. "Not good, I suppose…" Yuki said, crossing his arms.

The door creaked open and Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, Haru and Arisa—who were all nervous—jumped. "Okay, Yuki, it's time," Shigure said, his head peeking out of the doorway. Yuki nodded and started to go inside, but was stopped by Haru. 

"Yuki…are you sure?" Haru asked and Yuki nodded. _Why's everyone making a big fuss over that kuso nezumi?_ Kyo thought furiously. He only cursed, crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall. "Be careful," Tohru said, not knowing why he was being fussed over. She'd thought it was the right thing to say.

"Hee-hee! Good luck!" Momiji yelled gleefully. "Hai," Yuki said and went inside. Shigure, who was still at the doorway, moved aside for Yuki, and smiled, having been there to watch.

(--?--)

"Oi, why was everyone saying…" Arisa started but was cut off. "Yuki's always hated it here…" Haru started, "But I think he'd kill me if I told you why," he continued with a chuckle.

"Guess we'll have to wait…" Momiji said, as Tohru and Saki nodded. "Hey, I'm hungry. Momiji, want to come with me to the kitchen?" Haru asked, Momiji nodded and they both walked towards the kitchen.

(--?--)

Darkness filled the room as Yuki entered. Hatori was already sitting down, bowing, so not knowing what to do and knowing that if he didn't, it would not end the way he wanted, he followed the same suit.

Shigure was on his right and Hatori was on his left. "My, my…my little pets…whatever do you need?" a cold and chilling voice pierced through the cold air. Yuki shivered, afraid of what Akito might do.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that Tohru-kun's friends have found out about the curse," Shigure started, head still bowed. "And? Hatori, you know my answer," the same cold voice said. "But—" Hatori started as he started to get up. "No buts,"

"But Akito!" Shigure whined, also getting up. Yuki was now the only one sitting and bowing. (Still) He clenched his fists together in anger and fear…and he started to yell.

(--?--)

After Yuki, Hatori, and Shigure had left the hallway, Kyo retreated back to pacing back and forth. Momiji had gotten a bit hungry and Haru went with him to the kitchen. "Would 'ja stop that? You're gonna wear a hole in the floor!" Arisa said, fed up with the sound.

"No! It's taking a long time!" Kyo shot back, still pacing. "So, Kyo-kun is worried about Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked hopefully. "Hell no!" Kyo yelled, and stopped pacing, leaving a very disappointed Tohru.

"Hm…I sense…fear…anger…revenge…sorrow…joy…sinister…" Saki murmured quietly, fingers on her temples. "Eh?" Tohru, Arisa, and Kyo asked. All three looked at Saki. "You did not hear me?" Saki asked, eyes opened, and fingers off her temples.

"We heard 'ya, what do you mean, fear, anger, and…all that crap you said?" Kyo asked, still standing. "The waves…let's see…sinister from an unknown—" Saki started to explain, but was cut off by a loud yell.

They heard a some voices, then, "WHAT?" Some yelling were heard. A few crashes here and there. The teens were now started to get worried. "OUT!" they heard Hatori yell.

"NO! BRING HIM BACK! I'LL MAKE HIM PAY! I'LL MAKE SURE HE'S LEARNED HIS LESSON! I'LL—" They heard Akito yell. His cold voice... Who was he yelling at?

**CRASH!**

Tohru, Arisa, and Kyo jumped. The door had been thrown opened a bit too hard. Two figures stumbled out. One was holding up the other.

"NO! BRING THEM BACK!" they heard Akito yell again.

**CRASH!**

Creak… 

"Heh-heh, that probably was a vase," the taller figure said in a cheery voice. He was holding the other figure. A closer look and you could tell who he was. "Shigure-san! Are you alright?" Tohru asked frantically, realizing who he was.

"Where are Momiji and Haru?" Shigure asked. "Momiji got hungry, so Haru went with him into the kitchen," Saki said softly.

"YUKI!" Tohru yelled after seeing who was being held up by Shigure. "Don't worry. I think he'll be fine. He's just unconscious," Shigure explained, "Ouch, that must have been painful," he then muttered, seeing Yuki's left wrist.

"OI! Don't forget us! What happened?" Arisa asked from behind Tohru and Saki.


	16. Chappie 16

Memories of the Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, if I did, would I be writing here?

Chapter 16:

(Flashback)

"BASTARD!

"Akito! You don't own anyone here! It's their choice whether or not they want their memories erased! You don't even have to beat the hell out of everyone here! You shouldn't have chosen this path! You couldn't have lived life to the fullest, instead, you chose to make everyone else's a living hell!"

"Yuki?" Hatori asked, now turning his attention to him rather than Akito. "How. Dare. You. Defy. Me!" Akito said as he started walking towards the now stunned rat, throwing the many things in his path.

Yuki, Hatori, and Shigure all froze, rooted into one spot. As Akito was walking towards Yuki, he grabbed a vase and before anyone could react, he threw it at Yuki.

**CRASH!**

"YUKI!" Hatori and Shigure both yelled and jumped up to help Yuki, but didn't because they knew it would only hurt Yuki worse. Not yet…anyways. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! I AM YOUR GOD! YOU MUST RESPECT ME!" Akito yelled, grabbed Yuki's left wrist and practically threw him across the room with a boom.

Yuki's head crashed into the wall, along with the rest of his body, causing a slight concussion and a headache. Cuts were all over his arm from protecting his face from the flying vase. With the concussion, he lot consciousness. Akito, however, did not stop his tantrum.

"I AM YOUR GOD! YOU MUST RESPECT ME!" "Akito! Stop!" Hatori yelled, rushing over to the head clan while his best friend went over to the fallen mouse. Akito grabbed another vase and threw it towards Shigure and Yuki.

This time, the vase hit Shigure…on the arm.

When you thought things couldn't get worse—they do. Yuki started to have an attack. "Yuki!" Shigure said as the teen fell to the ground, kneeling and began to clutch his chest and wheeze. He had to get Yuki out of here! And fast!

"OUT!" Hatori yelled, as he held the head clan back. Shigure then grabbed Yuki and dashed across the room towards the door and flung it open. There, the teens in the hall jumped. "NO! BRING HIM BACK! I'LL MAKE HIM PAY! I'LL MAKE SURE HE'S LEARNED HIS LESSON! I'LL—" Akito suddenly cut off.

He was now out of breath and his fury was almost gone, but as he thought more about it… "NO! BRING HIM BACK!" "Rest now, Akito," Shigure heard Hatori say. Shigure stumbled out the onto the hallway, still carrying Yuki. He panted slightly and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw Tohru and Saki leaning over at Yuki and him. Arisa and Kyo hung in the back.

**CRASH!**

Creak… 

"He-he. That was probably a vase," Shigure chuckled slightly "Shigure! Are you alright?" Tohru asked frantically. Shigure nodded and said, "Where are Momiji and Haru?" "Momiji got hungry and Haru went with him to the kitchen," Saki said softly.

_So Haru doesn't get lost…_Shigure thought with a chuckle. "YUKI!" Tohru yelled suddenly, making Shigure jump. _I guess she didn't realize who it was before…_Shigure thought. "Don't worry. I think he'll be fine. He's just unconscious," Shigure told them, "Ouch, that must have been painful," He muttered, seeing Yuki's left wrist. "Oi! Don't forget us! What happened?" Arisa asked from behind Tohru and Saki.

(End Flashback)


	17. Chappie 17

Memories of the Cursed

Disclaimer: I'm not rich, so I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 17:

"So that's what happened?" Arisa asked as she sat down on a chair next to Tohru and Haru.

They were sitting in the waiting room, actually waiting for Hatori to come out after checking up on Yuki. Haru and Momiji were looking for the, and Hatori found them on the other side of the building. He explained few parts of what happened.

It took Haru a long time to settle down. He had turned black when he heard what had happened and when he heard that Yuki was injured. Momiji, thankfully, was one of the only ones who could calm Haru down.

Shigure nodded, he had purposely excluded the part when Yuki yelled all that stuff and what Akito said to him for good reasons. Tohru looked as if she was close to tears, Saki was expressionless, Arisa was a tiny bit worried, Momiji was half cheerful, half worried, Haru was on the edge of being black again, and Kyo…well…was…confused.

This time, it was Haru's turn to pace. "Will you stop that? You're gonna wear a hole!" Arisa yelled. That did it.

Snap! 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," Black Haru said, suddenly stopping. "Why don't you?" Arisa shot back, standing up. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Black Haru yelled. "Who—" Arisa started but cut off when she saw Momiji jumping up and down, and suddenly leaped onto Haru's back. "Haru! Let's play!" the blonde bunny boy yelled.

Snap! 

"Huh? Alright," Haru said, now back to white. "Yay!" Momiji cheered and got out a pack of cards.

(--?--)

Yuki's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before speaking. "W-what happened?" his voice croaked after seeing Hatori looking out the window. Hatori jumped and turned to look at Yuki with a expressionless face.

"Akito grabbed your arm, or rather, your wrist and threw you across the room and you crashed into the wall…head first," Hatori explained. "Well, that explains the headache," Yuki said, suddenly feeling pain in his head. He looked at his wrists. His right one was fine, but his left was a bit swollen.

"I'm guessing he sprained my wrist?" Yuki asked after a while. Hatori nodded, still stone-faced. "Wait a minute…" Yuki started, now surveying his surroundings, "who's room is this?"

"Don't worry. I talked to Akito. You're not going to stay here. Arisa-chan and Hana-chan can keep their memories as long as they don't reveal our curse," Hatori explained. Yuki sighed in relief, but couldn't help that suspicious feeling.

"However…" Hatori started slowly. "I knew there had to be a catch," Yuki muttered, looking down. Bandages from his head unraveled a little bit. "You'll have to stay here for two-to-three days and visit Akito from time to time," Hatori continued.

"And if I don't?" Yuki asked, knowing very well what the answer would be. "All outsiders' memories will be erased," Hatori finished. "Damn…" Yuki muttered quietly. He started to tug his bandage around his wrist.

"Don't." Hatori demanded. Yuki only sighed and stopped. "What about the others?" Yuki asked, reaching for his inhaler and putting the mouthpiece in his mouth and giving a puff.

"There're waiting. Shigure should be explaining. That reminds me…I'll go get the others," Hatori replied and started walking towards the door.

(--?--)

"Kuso nezumi, kuso nezumi…" Kyo muttered continuously as he leaned against a wall. _I wonder how he's doing…I wonder if he's all right…oh…damnit. FINE! I'm worried!_ Kyo gave into his conscious.

"Arghhh! That it's! If Hatori doesn't come out of that room after I count to ten, I'm going to burst that dame door open!" Haru said, turning black. "Haru! No!" Momiji yelled, but Black Haru ignored him.

"Ten…" he whispered.

"Nine…" Kyo joined.

"Eight…" Arisa joined.

"Seven…" Saki joined.

"Six!" Momiji joined.

"Five," Shigure joined.

"Four, " they chorused.

"Three…"

"Two!" Tohru joined.

The door creaked opened and…

"…One…" Hatori said, his hand on the doorknob.

"Speak of the Devil…" Shigure whispered. "Wow. Looks like you're not the only psychic now, eh?" Arisa said playfully elbowing Saki. Saki only stared ahead, not aware of what her Yankee friend had said.

"Yuki! Is he alright?" Haru yelled, reverting back to white. "He'll be fine. He's just injured his wrist, a bit of his head and back," Hatori explained. "His head? How'd he hit his head?" Haru and Momiji exclaimed.

"Ah! I should have helped Sohma-kun! Now he's injured! Ah!" Tohru exclaimed, panicking, her arms waving around.

"It's okay, Tohru-kun! Haa-san said he'd be all right! And besides, it's not like it's new—" Shigure started, but was cut off by Hatori's glare. Kyo, Arisa, and Saki turned towards his direction, hearing the last comment. He'd been trying to calm her down, and it seemed it worked.

"Alright, could we go now?" Haru asked, impatiently.

"Sure, but only two of you at a time; the room is too small to have enough room for all of us. Shigure how's your arm?" Hatori asked. "Oh! I'm fine! Oh! I'm so happy that our dear Haa-san is being nice to me!" Shigure started to ramble.

"I'm going to make some phone calls," Hatori said and started to walk towards his office. "I'm going first!" Haru exclaimed, "Who is coming with me?" he glanced at the others. "I'll go with you, Haa-kun!" Shigure smiled and followed the younger male into the room.

"Okay, that means…I'm with you, Tohru!" Momiji yelled, jumping up and down. "I'll go with Hana here, then," Arisa said, elbowing her friend. "That means…you're going alone, Kyo-kun," Tohru said, worried. "I don't care about that kuso nezumi. I'll wait here," he grunted apparently trying to hide his concern, but failed like a shark trying to play a guitar.

Tohru smiled at how Kyo looked. They were getting along! Then, they heard a bang.

BANG! 

"Whoops, sorry…" They heard faintly through the doors. Arisa, Saki, Momiji, and Kyo sweat dropped, while Tohru cocked her head.

(--?--)

"Yuki! Are you alright?" Haru questioned as soon as he closed the door and rushed to his cousin's side. Yuki looked up from the book he was now reading. "Oh, hello, Haru," Yuki greeted, then turned to surveyed his room to see if anyone else was there.

"Hello, Shigure," Yuki said, "and yes. I'm all right. You make it sound like I'm dying or something." Haru only ignored the comment and said, "Your head! What happened?" "Well…uh…you see…Akito…he…how should I put this…well…pushed me into a wall," Yuki managed out.

"WHAT?" Haru exclaimed, automatically turning black, spun around, "DAMN BASTARD!" and punched the wall. "Ha-ha!" Shigure chuckled.

"Huh?" Haru said, looked at the hole where his fist had made contact with and said, "Whoops, sorry…" "Come on, Haa-kun! Time for the others!" Shigure said, half leading, half dragging Haru out. Yuki sighed and went back to his book, only thinking, _how was I ever related to that guy?_

(--?--)

"EEHHH?"

"…"

"EEHHHH?"

"…"

"Ha'ri, are you still there?"

"Unfortunately,"

"I'm coming right over as soon as I can!"

"No, Aaya, t-try to keep out of this. I don't think Yuki will want you to visit him," Hatori could hear disappointing on the other line.

"Alright, I have to go, bye," Hatori said, and hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.

(--?--)

The door opened and out came Shigure, dragging a very reluctant Haru out.

"Okay, Momitchi, wanna go next?" Shigure asked, and Momiji nodded, went in followed by Tohru.

(--?--)

The door creaked open and Momiji and Tohru came into view. "Hello, Honda-san, Momiji," Yuki greeted and smiled. "Sohma-kun, are you alright?" Tohru asked, still worried.

"You know, that's the third time I've heard somebody asked me that, I'm fine," Yuki said and smiled. "YAY! YUKI IS OKAY!" Momiji yelled gleefully and hopped onto Yuki's bed and gave him a hug. Tohru, meanwhile, was standing near, watching them and wishing that she, too, could hug him.

"Oof!" Yuki grunted, but gave into the hug. "I-I should have been there! I should have helped you!" Tohru said, as she gave into her tears. She started to sniff. "Honda-san? No, it's okay. Akito's rage is like a thread. It could be broken anytime," Yuki explained.

"Tohru?" Momiji asked, as he let go off Yuki and walked over to Tohru, "Are you happy?" "I'm happy. I'm happy. I'm so happy that I got to meet all the Sohmas, I want to learn more. I want to share your pain, but…I can't do that if you're going to keep it all to yourself," Tohru said, as she sniffed some more.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Here I am blabbing like an idiot and the others are probably wanting to go have a turn. I'm so sorry—" Tohru said suddenly. Yuki chuckled. Momiji looked at his older cousin for never hearing a laugh. "It's okay. Now, you're starting to sound like Ritsu," Yuki answered. "Oh! Ah! I'm so—I mean, ha-ha!" Tohru laughed. "I think we should let the others have a turn now," Tohru said, and Momiji and Tohru left.

(--?--)

Tohru and Momiji pushed the door open and found that Shigure and Haru had disappeared. Arisa and Saki were sitting and Kyo was still leaning against a wall. "Guess it's our turn! C'mon!" Arisa exclaimed and both girls went inside. "Where are Shigure-san and Hatsuharu-kun?" Tohru asked.

"Kitchen" was all Kyo said.

(--?--)

"Oi, Princey!" Arisa greeted as soon as she walked through. "Oh, hello, Uotani-san, Hanajima-san," Yuki answered. "What happened?" Saki asked faintly. "Oh…um…Akito…" Yuki started but ended looking back at his book.

Reading the signs, Saki nodded and changed the subject. "How are you feeling?" Okay, that's four times…how many people are going to ask me that? I'm fine! _Yuki thought as he smiled and answered that he was fine._

"Good…" Saki said. They sat in an awkward silence for a while before the two girls decided to go to the kitchen.

(--?--)

CRASH! 

**CLANG!**

**CLANK!**

"Stop it! Momiji-sama, please stop!" a voice cried. "Wheee!" Momiji answered and continued to swing on the railings hung up above them on the ceiling for pots and pans. "Please Momiji-sama! Stop!" the chef cried waving his hands and panicking.

"Momiji…" Haru said sternly and apparently, it worked, because Momiji jumped off the railing and landed on Haru's back. Tohru sweat dropped. Shigure had led Haru to the kitchen and stayed there until the others came. He, then, went off to who-knows-where.

"I'm hungry!" Momiji announced. "Yeah…and so am I, but I'm not saying anything," Haru said. "I guess we'll wait here," Tohru said uncertainly. Momiji and Haru nodded. The chef was back at work.

(--?--)

"C'mon, Haa-san! Please tell me!" Shigure whined. Shigure and Hatori were in Hatori's office. Shigure was whining and Hatori was looking at paper work.

"Don't you have something else better to do? Besides, I've already told you. Akito told me that Yuki will have to visit him from time to time," Hatori repeated for what seemed like the millionth time.

"What did Yuki say?" Shigure asked, trying to image how the younger male reacted. "Better than I expected," Hatori answered for the umpteenth time. "What? What did you expect?" Shigure asked again. "Quiet, you hack," Hatori only answered, "Will you leave me alone now?"

"You're so mean, Haa-san!" Shigure answered whining. "I know I am, but what about you?" Hatori shot back.

(--?--)

"_Sigh_, mind as well go and see that kuso nezumi…" Kyo muttered as he walked towards the door. He pushed the door open and went inside. There, he saw that Yuki was sitting on a bed, reading a book.

_Note to self: Don't mess with Akito_, Kyo thought, making a metal note after noting the bandages. He let out a gasp. Yuki looked up from his book and also let out a gasp, dropping his book. "Baka neko…what are you doing here?"


	18. Chappie 18

Memories of the Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 18:

Yuki looked up from his book, and let out a gasp, dropping his book. "Kyo? What are you doing here?" he asked, astonished. "Um, here to see someone?" Kyo answered confused. He switched his gaze from Yuki's head to his face. Looking at the bandages were…morbid.

"Are you sure you're in the right room?" Yuki mused. "Of course! Why didn't you think I would visit you?" Kyo burst out. "One, because we're cat and mouse, and two, no one told me," Yuki answered.

"We're supposed to be! That means, we don't have to be!" Kyo answered, For once, Yuki let Kyo win the argument. "You're right," Yuki started, and looked out at the window, "We're supposed to be, but we don't have to be."

Kyo gave a 'Hmph' and leaned against the wall. "What are you going to do now?" Kyo asked, not looking at Yuki. "Hatori said I had to stay here for 2-3 days and visit Akito…" Yuki started, still looking out the window.

"And if you don't?" Kyo asked curious. "'All outsider's memories will be erased'" Yuki repeated. Kyo let out another gasp. "You…you know…" Kyo started. This time, Yuki looked up at him, "I don't know much about you, I guess…"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Yuki said in a testy tone. "Come on, damnit! You have to unlock that door about your past and tell someone about it! You have to open that tightly closed lid! You can't always keep it close!" Kyo shouted.

"I—" Yuki started, astonished.

"You're going to have to open your heart; stop creating mazes into your secrets. No one will understand you if you're going to keep up the way you're acting! So, you'd better fucking start sharing your pain, your secrets, everything!" Kyo stopped.

Yuki was still staring at him, still astonished. "Thanks, Kyo. I'll try," he said and for the first time, smiled at his old enemy. "No problem…" Kyo, and sat down on the floor. "You okay?" He continued.

"I'm fine," Yuki said, "wait, there's something I want to show you…where's Akito?" "I think he's in he's room, why?" "Let's go." "What? Wait—"

(--?--)

Footsteps were heard near the darker area of the main house.

"Where are we going?" Kyo asked as he followed his ex-arch enemy.

"You'll see…" Yuki answered.

(--?--)

"Here we are…" Yuki said and they both stopped in front of a red door.

"Where are we?" Kyo asked, not understanding.

"You said you wanted to know me and that I shouldn't keep everything to myself," Yuki answered as he pushed the door open.

It was dark, nothing inside the room, and the walls were decorated with paintings. (Imagine the episode where Akito came to their school—THAT room.)

"What's this room for?" Kyo asked looking around. Yuki sighed resigned and he started to explain.

(--?--)

"Do you mind?" a voice asked, its figure trying to get through the door. "Why?" another voice asked, almost in a teasing tone. "None of your business! Now, if you don't move, I'll tell everyone in the publishing—" the first voice started.

"Say no more. Haa-san! I'm moving, I'm moving," the second voice said, moving out of the way for Hatori to get through. "By the way, Shigure, Akito might want to see you," he said and left.

"I wonder what Aaya will say when he hears of this?" Shigure said to himself.

(--?--)

"Let's go back to the kitchen," Yuki decided.

"How are we going to act?" Kyo asked.

"Let's see if they notice. We'll argue, but not as much, alright?" Yuki suggested.

"Fine with me," Kyo answered and they continued their way.

(--?--)

The door to the kitchen opened and two young men walked in. "Ah! Hello Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun!" a young woman greeted. Now there were three young women and four young men. "Yuki-kun!" a blonde shouted and jumped at Yuki and hugged, "hullo, Kyo-kun!"

"Oi, 'ya know? I just realized that graduation is only two weeks away," a Yankee said suddenly, folding her arms under her head. "Really? I didn't realize," Yuki said as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Indeed, how are you feeling?" a Goth asked, eyes closed, two fingers on each hand at her temples. "Fine," Yuki asked, "but I'd better hurry with the graduation,"

"Who cares?" Kyo asked, arms also folded under his head. Everyone except, Tohru, shot him a dark look. "Eh?" she asked, confused.

"Never mind," Yuki said, "it's getting late. Honda-san, Uotani-san, Hanajima-san, Shigure and that baka neko should go home." "Eh? What about you Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked surprised.

"I'm going to stay here for a while," Yuki answered, smiling. The smile, however, did not reach his eyes or ears. "Eh? Okay," Tohru answered.

(--?--) (I week and 5 days later) (--?--)

"AHHHHHHH!" Tohru yelled, "Graduation is in two days!" "Calm down, Honda-san!" Yuki said, trying to cal her down. "Yeah, yeah, just stop fazing, will 'ya?" Kyo asked.

A week had passed and it was almost graduation. Yuki had come home after 2 days, but went back to the main house to visit once a week. It wasn't much, but still enough for Yuki.

Strangely, whenever Yuki visited Akito, he was always nice and never once hurt Yuki since that incident. The visits were usually drinking tea, talking about things, and just walking around the Sohma gardens for a while. Akito even became nice enough to let Kyo into the main house and have a year after graduation before he could be locked away.

That got Yuki suspicious.

Ring, Ring… 

"Would someone get that?" Kyo yelled from the bathroom. Shigure went out-to-who-knows and Tohru was busy with the laundry. Yuki had just come in time from his secret base.

Wondering vaguely if Hatori was calling, he picked up the phone. "Moshi, Moshi?" he answered. Those words…only two words, yet it affected him so much.

"Oi, kuso nezumi, what's wrong?" a voice asked from behind. Kyo had just arrived. He saw Yuki pick up the phone, listened for a while and paled.

_I…I never thought…I…I don't know whether to be happy…or sad…should I jump for joy? Or start to cry? I…I actually feel bad…_Yuki thought as he heard Hatori ask, "Yuki? Yuki! Are you alright?"

"What's going on?" Haru asked on Hatori's end. "I told him something and he just…didn't answer," Hatori answered, talking to Haru. Yuki was wide-eyed, staring at the wall, hand still holding the phone and he started to let go.

"Watch it!" Kyo yelled as he dived for the phone, hearing Black Haru's yells, and Hatori's voice…and a new voice, Shigure. He heard Shigure say, "So…it's true…Akito really is dead." Kyo's eyes widened.

Author's Note: You guys probably hate me. Leaving you like that. Anyways, once I get 80 reviews, I know it's a lot, but it'll help me update faster!

Oh, yeah, about how I first spelled Aaya's nickname, I didn't know, but after I finished reading 1-10, I finally got the idea and decided to change the spelling. Anyways, ja!


	19. Chappie 19

Memories of the Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my laptop, my clarinet, my flute, my violin, my backpack, my desk, my purse, Fruits Basket Volume 9, Fruits Basket Volume 11, Tokyo Mew Mew Volume 1 and 3…okay forget it, I **do** own some stuff, but, I DO NOT own Fruits Basket!

Chapter 19:

It was the funeral…how depressing.

Everyone stood to pay respects to the deceased head, though no one liked him. The Sohma family stood, there, silently. They obviously had invited the 'amazing' Tohru Honda.

She stood there…sniffing…trying to soften the sound of her sniffing. She was **crying**. She was crying for the unloved head.

Next to her right was a certain hot-tempered redhead. He had a solemn face on; no expression…only anger was concealed within him. His left hand was holding tightly onto her right.

Next to her left was the head's 'pet'. The one who has tried to escape his grasp, the one who was tortured mercilessly in **that** room. He was not crying. He, too, like the other male on her right, was also feeling anger, but only a drop of pity. His right hand was grasping her left.

In front of them, were the other Sohmas.

The usual cheerful dog was not cheerful, though he was trying to lighten the mood. He had given up. He was overdoing it.

Next to his right was a certain seahorse doctor who took care of Akito most of his life. He was also angry…angry that the head had separated him from his beloved.

Next to the dog's left was the snake who was never close to the head, though his brother was. He, like most, also felt anger.

The tiger, she was behind her 'Oneechan'…her older sister. She had a hard time through school, but people had helped her through it all. She was sniffing a little bit, but not for the head…for her 'Oneechan'. She didn't know what to feel for the head, for she was only 12.

Next to the tiger, holding hands was the sheep. The ever-sarcastic sheep. He only felt anger for the head for he had hurt his beloved.

Behind them were a certain blonde bunny and a black and white haired cow. They were standing in the back, avoiding their parents. The cow felt anger, but only the bunny felt pity.

"Now, it is time to say out last words. If one or two of you would come up at a time?" the man in charge said, waving his black-sleeved arms.

Clad in her black dress, she stood up from her seat first and went up—alone.

"I…_sniff_…I-I never really got to know you! I wanted…_sniff_…to help you! I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" she said as she collapsed and she started to cry.

Two young men rushed up and helped her back to her seat. They left her with the tiger and the sheep, and then went back up to say a few words.

"You wanted to lock me up. I hate you. I wish you'd rot in hell! I'm a human being! Do you think anyone deserves to be locked up? Just because of a stinking curse? I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU BASTARD? DO YOU?" the red haired one shouted, but the other one, the one with violet eyes, cut him off.

"That's enough, Kyo." He said sternly, but he thought that his cousin did have a point…he continued.

"You locked me up when we were younger. Why? I've always wanted to know. Because all you would tell me was that I was a freak! I didn't deserve to live! I didn't deserve to find happiness. (Pause). But I still found happiness…I hate you. But that doesn't mean I don't pity you as well." He said. At this, several people looked up in shock.

Both young men walked down and sat down in their seats.

The dog walked up silently. "Well…how's the weather?" He asked happily trying to lighten the mood. At this, Kyo and Yuki groaned. The dog would never stop his tactics.

"Anyway, we're here because of one thing…to pay respects for Akito Sohma, the former head of the Sohma clan." Several people snorted at this, including a black and white haired male.

"I'd like to say that I'm angry with him for…well…messing with others' love lives." Several people who were slumping now straighten up. "That's all." He said, in his black yukata.

The several people now slumped again. The dog walked back and motion that the snake should go up. He refused and the seahorse went up. "I've been taking care of Akito for…all his life. Now, I could not…Now, I will focus my work with other people and maybe take it outside of the family." (I have no idea why I put that there…)

He then walked quietly back, dressed in a black vest and black pants. The rest of the day went like that. It was the day after he died. Everyone knew that Akito was on his deathbed, so they got ready soon, in hoping that he would be gone quickly.

And he did…

(--?--)

They were in the car driving back to Shigure's house, where they would hold a small funeral after party.

As soon as they arrived, Kyo went up onto the roof, Yuki to his secret base with Tohru following him and Shigure thanking Hatori for the ride. Even Ayame was unusually quiet.

(--?--)

"Yuki-kun? Are you alright?" Tohru asked. They were now sitting down, still clad in black. Yuki was now pulling weeds.

"Yes…well…I think he knew…" He started, still pulling weeds.

"Knew what?" Tohru asked curiously, watching Yuki.

"That he was dying…that's why he was so nice to me…" Yuki continued, "I actually feel bad for him…even after all that stuff he did to me…"

"It's because you're human." Tohru answered.

"Wha?"

"It's because you're human. You can feel pity for him and anger. You feel pity because Akito never really had friends, did he?"

"Eh? I don't know…" He stopped pulling weeds.

"It's because you're human, you have a heart. That makes you human. You have emotions. You can feel…" she continued and this time, she put a hand over his chest, where his heart was.

"People can make machines that look, act and think like humans, but they still wouldn't be one. Because…they don't have a heart, they are only programmed to do what the programmer wants the machine to do…act…think…"

They stared at each other before they both realized how it looked. "Ah! I mean—uh! I'm sorry!" Tohru blabbed and pulled her hand away, blushing.

"It's okay. I think I understand, now" Yuki replied and smiled. He blushed slightly.

(--?--) Graduation! (--?--)

It was finally graduation and everyone was getting ready. The teachers (and the students) had set up a stage for graduation. They had set it up outside in the football field. Many chairs were set up. Making sure that they were facing the stage.

The students were in the backstage, getting ready. "Oooh! I can't wait, Yuki-kun! I'm finally going to fulfill my mother's wish!" Tohru said excitedly. Finally getting over Akito's sudden death, she was looking forward to the graduation.

"I can't wait, either." Yuki answered, smiling. "Finally! Once I get that diploma, I'll run off the stage. No pictures for me!" Kyo joked. Tohru, Yuki, Arisa, and Saki looked at him, as if saying 'you're weird'.

The principal got up to the microphone. "Welcome! Welcome! It is now time for 3rd year students to be graduated! Give them applause! Now…"

"You know, Haa-san…I'll bet that Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun will probably move out. I wonder what they'll do…" Shigure blabbed. "Will you be quiet and listen to what the principal has to say for once? Look, they're calling Saki Hanajima." Hatori said, "I think Tohru's next."

"Tohru Honda"

Tohru went up to the principal with a diploma in had, eyes gleaming with happiness, took the diploma in one hand and bowed.

_Yes! I did it! Oh, mom! I'm so glad to be here! _Tohru thought as she made her way to the pictures spot where Saki and the camera guy were arguing. After being called, you would have to take a picture, and then go take a seat near the stage. After a while, they started to call the Sohmas.

"Kyo Sohma"

Kyo, indeed, did grab the diploma and run off the stage, skipping the pictures, but was held back by Saki's piercing glare and turned back, giving the audience a laugh.

"Yuki Sohma"

Yuki walked gracefully towards the principal, took the diploma, smiled, and went over to see Saki and Kyo getting into an argument.

Soon after, Uo was called.

"Arisa Uotani"

She marched up to the principal, grabbed the diploma, grinned and went over to see give 'Carrot Top' a noogie.

As soon as "Zoë Zunis" was at the photo area, the principal started to give a speech.

"Okay, okay! So is your group here?" the photo guy asked. "Yes, here they are. Tohru Honda, Arisa Uotani, Yuki Sohma, and Kyo Sohma." The Goth said. "Okay, let's get this over."

"What's going on?" Tohru asked. "I convinced Mr. Photo Guy here to let us take a group picture," Saki replied. "Oh" Tohru said.

"Congratulations, Honda-san," Yuki said, after the picture was taken, tuning out the principal and his speech. "Thank you!" Tohru whispered excitedly, "you, too. Congratulations and thank you for all those times you helped me study!"

"No problem," Yuki answered, smiling. "Uh, I think it's time to stand up," Arisa interrupted. "Now, let's give a final applause!" the principal shouted.

Every 3rd years stood excitedly, took off their hats and threw them.

Everyone…smiling…


	20. Author's Note

Author's Note: This whole 'chapter' will be the author's note. I will explain.

I've decided to write a sequel to this story, but before I can do that, I will have to revise the whole story and maybe change the title. I am hoping that more people will read this and review. I am now open to constructive insults. No, I wasn't before; I didn't even know what it was.

Reasons why I have decided to write a sequel are beyond my common sense. I mean, this story wasn't even good, but I thought that a sequel would be nice. If I wrote a sequel, then the epilogue would not be needed, so I thought that I would erase it. Some reasons why I have decided to write a sequel are:

1). I have writer's block on almost every one of my stories except Running from Love. So I can not proceed with my other stories. I decided to start a new one.

2). Reviewers were asking for a sequel. I was not going to make a sequel before, but I've decided to write one.

3). The sequel seemed to fit and it would make Akito seem a lot more human. It would also include how Tohru and the others would take news. Whether it be good or bad, it would make them extreme. For example, in this story, when I first wrote this, I didn't know much about it, therefore I wrote it in a 'wrong' way. Once, I saw the anime and read all of them out so far, I began to understand what it meant to have the curse and to feel the weight of it.

4). It seemed like a good idea. Another is, when I wrote this, I didn't know that Akito was a female. So now, I'll be including that, too. Plus some other spoilers.

5). Do I really need a fifth reason? Fine, I want to. I have enough spare time to start writing this but it won't be posted for a couple of months, due to the fact of that I'm revising the whole Memories of the Cursed.

6). I think I'm done. Okay, cross off 6. I don't have a sixth reason, but please read my sequel once it is out!


End file.
